Environment Week
by mswhitlock
Summary: It's Environment Week at Forks High School. What happens when Mr. Banner decides to take the school camping to celebrate? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Announcement

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The beeping continued, making it impossible for me to go back to sleep. It seemed to get louder with every second. Without opening my eyes, I waved my hand around, looking for my alarm clock. I heard things clatter to the floor – CDs, _Wuthering Heights_, a pen – but didn't find my alarm clock.

"It's not there Bella," the velvety voice laughed. "You have to get up."

I could barely keep my eyes closed after hearing Edward's voice. I wanted to see him. But I wanted to sleep too. "Why?" I moaned, still hitting the air.

"If you're late again you get detention," Edward shrugged. "And then what would I do for a whole afternoon?"

"I don't know," I cried. "But I do think we're getting a little stalker-ish. I mean, not that I don't enjoy it, but we do spend nearly every minute of the day together."

"It's only stalking if the other person doesn't know you're in their house," Edward corrected. "Now come on, get up. Alice said there's a surprise today but she won't tell me what it is. She keeps reciting the Japanese alphabet in her head."

I groaned. If there was a surprise there was even more of a reason for me to stay in bed. Edward knows I hate surprises.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," Edward told me. "Charlie's already gone."

It took everything I had, but I pulled myself out of bed and got ready. When I got downstairs and looked at the clock, I saw I was ten minutes earlier than usual. "Edward! Why would you do this to me? Why get me out of bed ten minutes early?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we're only barely in school on time most days, so I figured if I turned your clock forward we might actually get there early enough that I don't have to _dazzle_ Mrs. Cope every morning." I glared at him. "What?" he defended himself. "She has inappropriate thoughts about me! It's not nice!"

I huffed angrily, but let it go. As I was pouring cereal into a bowl I said, "You said Alice said there was a surprise. Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he teased. "More like not. Nobody was thinking about it on Monday and then we were away until yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forget about days that you aren't here for," I frowned. I ate my breakfast as slowly as I could. That's what Edward gets for pulling me out of bed early. But then I noticed him staring at me, begging me with his eyes to eat faster. I sighed and threw my bowl in the sink, not bothering to wash it. "I'm ready," I grumbled, grabbing my raincoat and leaving before Edward. He made it to the car before me though, and held my door open with a smile on his face. I couldn't even scowl at him when he was wearing that crooked smile.

Edward drove way too fast as always and we got to school on time. "Just," Edward muttered when I mentioned this to him. I hit his arm. If it wasn't for the fact that he was watching me, I don't think he would have noticed.

When I got to English, my normal seat was taken by Lauren Mallory. Alice was nearly banging her head off the desk. Lauren was talking about her cats or something.

"Um, Lauren, I sit here," I muttered. She turned to glare at me.

"I don't see your name on this seat," Lauren hissed. "Besides, I'm talking to Alice." If looks could kill, I would be sprawled on the floor while Gil Grissom examines my body.

"No, you weren't!" Alice exclaimed. "You were talking, that doesn't mean I was listening. I told you repeatedly to get out of Bella's seat and to shut up about your dumb Mr. Wiggles!"

"Actually, it's Dr. Piggles," Lauren said icily. Uh oh. Double homicide for the CSI team. She stood up and moved to a seat of the other side of the room. Angela giggled and covered her mouth.

"How long has she been talking to you for?" I asked Alice. "Twenty minutes," she groaned. "It took all I had not to throw her through the wall."

Mr. Mason came in then. I started to get my books out like everyone else was, but Alice put a hand on my arm to stop me and grinned. "Everyone put your books away and go to the gym in an orderly fashion," he called. Orderly fashion, yeah right. As soon as Mr. Mason said 'go', people jumped up and started running. Lauren was even screaming. Alice rolled her eyes.

"They think _they've _got it bad, having to come to school everyday," she scoffed. "Imagine if they had to go to school decade after decade after decade!"

I laughed and we left the classroom last. By the time we got to the gym it was almost full. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were sitting together in the back corner, looking inhumanly beautiful, as always. Emmett stood up and roared, "Alice! Bella! Over here!" As if we couldn't see them already. I sighed and walked over there as people stared and giggled.

Alice skipped off to sit next to Jasper. I, not half as graceful as her and feeling intimidated by the staring people, tripped over someone's outstretched foot and tumbled into Edward's lap. He chuckled. Emmett sounded like he was choking with laughter.

"Okay everyone, quiet down," Mr. Banner was standing in the centre of the gym. He had to shout three times to get everybody to shut up. "Now, I've got a surprise for you all." Edward's mouth had dropped open in shock.

"As you all know, next week is Environment Week," Mr. Banner looked around at our confused faces and sighed. "It's a week where we all learn about the environment and how we can protect it. Don't you kids listen in Science? Anyway, next week, we're going to split up into groups and go camping in different parts of the state. That way we all get to see different types of wildlife and we can tell each other about it." He looked around, obviously waiting for someone to cheer or clap. Nobody did.

I stared at him in horror. Camping? Was this man trying to kill me? Had he no idea how dangerous it would be for me?

"The groups have been chosen at random and there will be no changes to them," he added sternly. I stared at Edward, terrified. What if I was put into a different group from him? Who would save me from my own two feet then?

"Don't worry," Alice whispered, just loud enough for me to hear her. " After they made up the lists I went to the science labs and made sure we were all in the same group."

"When I call out your name, please form a line behind the teacher you have been assigned to," Mr. Banner continued. "First, Mr. Mason's group. Abbey Abrahams, Daniel Woods, Nancy Masters, Nathan Woods…" Mr. Banner went on as people stood up and joined their teachers. There weren't many of us left.

"And lastly, my own group," he smiled. "Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Bella Swan," Mr. Banner looked confused as we all stood up and joined him, not remembering putting us in his group. "Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Taylor Crowley, Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton." Alice looked up slowly, smiling shyly.

"Alice!" I hissed. "Why didn't you take some of them out of the group while you were putting us in?"

"I'm sorry!" she held her hands up. "I saw someone coming so I had to leave. Besides, they'd notice if the whole group changed and I was more focused on getting us in than on getting them out. If it wasn't for me, you and Rosalie would be stuck with them alone for the whole week!"

Rosalie and I looked at each other. She didn't hate me anymore, but I wasn't her favourite person in the world either. Neither of us could have lasted a week with Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory and ourselves as our only company.

"Fine," I muttered unwillingly. "Thank you Alice."

"You're very welcome Bella," she smirked.

"We're not going," Rosalie said. "I don't care how many times you change those damn lists Alice, it's too dangerous and I'm not leaving again. Out there, surrounded by the animals we normally eat. Edward, do you want Bella anywhere near you when you smell some nice juicy mountain lion?" Edward's face was a good enough answer for Rosalie. "I didn't think so."

Mr. Banner must be a mind reader, because right then he said, "There is no getting out of it without a letter from your parents. And before you start convincing them of how much living without the internet for a week will harm your emotional growth, you may want to mention that this trip is worth 25% of your final grade in whatever science subject you are in."

I groaned. I was already doing badly in Biology thanks to Edward sitting next to me looking so perfect and stare-able all hour. Mr. Banner and the others came over to us.

"Now, this group is really lucky," he told us excitedly. Yeah, what's his definition of 'lucky', because I'm pretty sure it's not the same as mine. "I'm organising the trips, so I got to pick where our group is going before any of the other teachers. We got the best place."

"Downtown Seattle?" Alice asked hopefully, knowing her answer was wrong.

"Now, now, Alice, the point of this week is to learn to live without material things," Mr. Banner laughed.

"I thought it was to see wildlife," Emmett said.

"I thought it was to learn how to protect the environment," Edward frowned.

"Isn't a tent a material thing?" Jasper pointed out. "I mean, that's all it is, material."

"Well yes, but I mean material things like computers, phones, clothes and-"Mr. Banner was interrupted by Emmett.

"We'll be _naked_?" he screeched, his face completely serious. Everyone turned to stare. "Look Mr. B, I respect you, but I just don't think I can strip for you. Anyway, that could get you fired."

"No Emmett," Mr. Banner sighed, "you will not be naked. Nobody will. I just mean living without luxuries. So, yes, we will be wearing clothes and, yes, tents are made from materials, but we won't have designer clothes to last us weeks," he looked pointedly at Alice and Rosalie, "and you will be sharing normal three person tents, not five star tents with heated double beds on the floor."

Jasper frowned. "Is it possible to _get_ a five star tent? I mean, who would decide what a one star tent is and what a five star tent is? Different people have different needs to be catered for. I would be quite happy to lie beneath the stars, but Bella, for example, is a klutz. She'd need bubble wrap in her tent just in case it started rolling down a hill when she turns in her sleep."

Jasper grinned at me, but Edward actually looked worried. "Edward, the tent is not going to fall off a cliff while I'm asleep," I assured him. A pained look crossed his face. Oops. I really should know by now not to use any form of the words 'I', 'fall', 'off' and 'cliff' around him.

"Okay, enough about tents for now," Mr. Banner said. "Boys, we will be looking at wildlife and learning how to protect the environment, but we will also be learning to live without mat-," Jasper opened his mouth to speak so Mr. Banner quickly put in, "luxuries. Now, I teach most of you Biology, so I want you all to come there today. It's first class after lunch. I'll go through everything with you then and answer your questions. Okay?"

"Wait, before we started talking about tents and the hill Bella is going to roll down in one, you were going to tell us where we're camping," Emmett said.

"Oh, that's right. Well," Mr. Banner grinned. "We're camping in the Olympic Mountains!" The Cullen's mouths dropped open. "Okay. See you guys." And he left.

"What?" I whispered.

"Those mountains are full of animals. We always hunt there," Edward mumbled. "We can't go there and not go…crazy. When we get there we switch into hunting mode from habit."

"Come on, you have to go," I begged. "If I don't go I'll fail Biology so Charlie's going to make me go and I can't go alone."

"You won't be alone," Rosalie said. "Angela will be in our group."

"Yeah but so will Ben," I retorted. "I know they're both human but when they're around each other they act almost the same way Edward and I do."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Ben sniffs Angela's neck so he can smell her blood and Angela blushes, trips and faints?"

"Something like that," I scowled.

"Everybody go to your second class," Mr. Varner called. Edward took my hand and we reluctantly walked to Spanish.


	2. Questions

I got to the cafeteria late that day, and all that was left for lunch was a week old – looking sandwich and two open bottles of juice. I sighed and walked over to the Cullen's table in the corner, where I always sat nowadays. I took the seat next to Emmett – Alice had taken my normal one next to Edward and was talking to him so quickly I could barely see her lips moving.

I looked at Emmett's tray. He had a slice of pizza, a granola bar and a bottle of Diet Coke. I reached over to grab his granola bar, but he smacked my hand away. It was so hard my hand hit the corner of the tray and sent his slice of pizza flying onto my chest. Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter while Rosalie smirked, Alice gave me a sympathetic smile and Edward glared at his brothers.

"Emmett!" I cried. My white top was stained red. I picked the pizza off me and dropped it back on the tray. "Why did you smack my hand away?"

"This is my food," he said.

"You're not going to eat it," I hissed back.

"Oh yeah, there you go again with your prejudice Bella. 'Ooh, I'm a vampire, so I buy my food then let greedy humans, who didn't even ask by the way, eat it!'" he put on a high, girly voice.

"What?" we all asked at the same time. Of course I knew what was going on though. Ever since we had come back to school this year, Emmett had been making a scene at lunch every day. Yesterday it was about being fat and 'abnormally large', as he put it. The day before it was about the urges he had to buy a Happy Meal in McDonalds. Last week he even ran to the guidance counsellor to cry about his ideas of having a sex change.

"Sometimes you have to be considerate of other people's feelings, Bella," Emmett sobbed. "You don't think I miss eating? You don't think I'd like to eat this granola bar myself? Do you have any idea how many times I've sniffed food, just trying to remember how it tasted? I'll show you how much I miss food!" He picked up the granola bar and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. A few seconds later he spit it out mumbling, "Oh God, that stuff's revolting."

I decided to forget about Emmett's mental breakdown of the day. Edward and Alice were talking again, so I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper…" I smiled, batting my eyelids at him. He grinned and pushed his tray to me.

"Ew Jazz," I complained. "7Up? I hate 7Up." Jasper, luckily, did not react like Emmett (who seemed to have gotten over today's issues as he passed me his Coke).

Jasper laughed when I said quietly, "Thanks Emmett."

"Your welcome Bella," he sniffed.

"Emmett, please stop acting like a child," Rosalie ordered. I took a bite of Jasper's pasta. "So," I began, "are you guys going camping?" Their answers came at the same time. Alice and Emmett nearly screamed a yes but Edward and Rosalie were louder in their no. Jasper shrugged and mumbled, "I'll go with the majority."

"Jasper, you are the majority, once you decide," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed. "Look at that. I have total control over your fates. Ha!"

"I don't care if Jasper goes with Emmett and Alice, that doesn't mean I'm going," Edward snarled.

"Yeah, I say we leave it up to Carlisle to decide whether we go or not," Rosalie agreed.

"But you know Carlisle will say no!" Emmett whined. Rosalie let out a low, "Emmett". He shut up then.

"I will not hurt Bella," Edward growled.

"Oh Edward, stop being such a drama queen," Alice snapped. "Now come on, lunch is nearly over. We have to go to the Biology lab."

She stood up and walked away gracefully, much like the first time I had seen her, and dumped her tray in the bin. We stood up and followed her out of the room to Mr. Banner's lab. Nobody was there yet, so we all took seats at the back of the class next to each other. After a while Mr. Banner and the others came.

"Okay everyone, if you'll all take your seats," Mr. Banner called. "Why are the front two seats empty? Ms. Mallory, Mr. Yorkie, please fill this gap." Eric and Lauren, who were sitting in the corner opposite us, groaned and moved to the front seat, glaring at us the whole time. "Sir, why don't Bella and Edward have to move?" Lauren moaned.

"Because I asked you and Eric to move, Lauren," Mr. Banner replied. I snorted into my hand. "Now, to get down to business. I'm passing around a list of things you should bring, I'll go through it with you and then I will answer your questions."

I looked at the list that had been put on my table. Hiking boots? This man was going to be the death of me.

"Now, don't go having a heart attack if you don't own any of these things," Mr. Banner said. "The only necessary things to have are warm clothes, a sleeping bag, some good runners (**sorry, I don't really know what you call them in America. I think it's like trainers or sneakers or something) **and a torch. It would also be helpful if you could bring some first aid stuff like bandages and disinfectant, but I will have a first aid kit, so don't be too worried about it."

First aid kit? I was going to need a hospital on wheels. Maybe Carlisle will come. He's the next best thing. In fact, he's probably better.

"Okay, that's about it. The school will provide tents. Question time." Mr. Banner clapped his hands and looked around. "Come on guys, we've got a whole class to fill."

I stuck my hand up awkwardly. "Um, what will we be doing out there?"

"Don't you listen Bella?" Emmett sighed dramatically. "We'll be learning to protect the environment, looking at wildlife, and living without material things."

"Nu-uh," Jasper corrected. "A tent is a material thing!"

"Yeah, but it's not a _five star_ tent with heated mattresses."

"Yeah, because they don't exist!"

"Boys!" Mr. Banner interrupted them. "That's a good question Bella. We'll be hiking, doing some team-building exercises, learning and collecting various plant samples to bring back. After the week you will be doing a project with the people you shared a tent with on the trip. Oh, and we'll even have a campfire and sing-along some nights!"

"Awesome!" Emmett boomed. "Karaoke is like, my thing. Seriously, I will knock your socks off!"

"Can we use them to hang ourselves afterwards?" Edward muttered darkly.

"Edward!" Mr. Banner scolded him.

"What?" Edward asked innocently. "You listen to him sing in the shower every day and you'll be wishing for death too."

Emmett glared at Edward while Alice put her hand up. "Where do I keep my suitcases? I know we'll be in a tent and I don't want my new cases to get wet when it rains."

"Alice, suitcases? As in more than one?" Mr. Banner laughed. "You bring one rucksack with tracksuits and clothes that you won't mind throwing away. I suggest you don't bring your usual designers."

Mike raised a fist in the air. "What are the sleeping arrangements in the tents?" he asked, turning slightly towards me and waggling his eyebrows. Ew. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. Even Mr. Banner rolled his eyes. "Three people per tent, there are five tents which means I get one to myself!"

"No you don't," Edward drawled. "Three people per tent, thirteen of us not including you. That's fourteen. You're sharing, just like the rest of us."

Mr. Banner just 'hmphed'. "How are the groups of three chosen?" Jessica frowned, looking suspiciously from me to Mike.

"The same way the groups were - by pulling names out of a hat," Mr. Banner explained. "That way it's fair. Are there any other questions?" Nobody said anything. "Fine," he huffed. "You can all talk quietly for the last…forty-five minutes."

"Shit," I whispered.

"What?" Edward gasped, very worried by anything that can make me swear, even if it's only a little swear I say.

"Didn't you hear him? Pulling names out of a hat?" I hissed at him. "I have the worst luck" I'll probably be shoved in with Mr. Banner!" Emmett let out a low whistle and laughed. "Ha! I bet you will. Oh, I cannot _wait_ to see that!"

I glared at Emmett as best I could, but I was just so tired from everything that had happened that day, I put my head down on the cold lab table, mumbling to Edward not to let me fall asleep. A minute later I was passed out like I had been whacked over the head with a vase.

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted to update and this was really just to fill in the gap between chapters 1 and 3 and get a few things explained to the class before the big trip. I don't know when I'll be updating again. I'll try to make it soon and thank you all soooooooo much for the reviews. If I could I'd send you all the Twilight boys in a neat little box.**

**Please review!!! Hope you liked it!!!**

**Shauna x x x **


	3. Friday Night

My eyes flew open as the bell signalling the end of Biology rang. The Cullens were roaring with laughter – why, I didn't know but I checked my face and hair in a reflection from the window just in case. Nothing wrong there.

"Bella," Alice called me before I left the room. She was trying (and failing) to stifle her giggles. I was about to ask what was so funny, but Mr. Banner got in my way. He passed us and said, "See you Monday, Bella," with an amused smile on his face.

"Is it okay if I come back to Charlie's with you and Edward? We can ask him if you can stay the weekend at ours. That way we can go straight to school on Monday and be on time for the trip." Before I answered she said, "Thanks Bella. Bye," gave me a hug and skipped out the door.

"Whoopee," I muttered sarcastically. "I'll be on time for the super-duper camping trip. Kill me. Bite me and suck out my blood."

"With pleasure," Jasper said casually as he passed me. I froze and stared at him. He kept walking, but turned around to face me so he was walking backwards.

"What?" he shrugged as he walked down the hall. "I'd feel bad about it afterwards."

He noticed I wasn't moving and was still just looking at him, blinking slowly. He smiled goodbye and hurried off, looking over his shoulder at me with a worried and slightly…scared expression. I think he was wondering if I could actually move.

Eventually I regained movement. I shook my head and ran to the gym before I was late. I had to clutch my chest and stand in the changing room trying to get my breath back for at least a minute before walking into the gym. Luckily, the chairs that had been placed for the announcement this morning still weren't put away, so we just cleaned up the gym for the class. Finally the bell rang and I ran outside to Edward's Volvo.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me. He too looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. "Are you ready?" I nodded, still confused over why my Biology class was so amused. I noticed Alice bouncing around in the back seat of the Volvo holding Jasper's hand.

"Jasper's coming too?" I asked. Edward smiled. "Well, he wanted to come talk to me. Apparently he was worried about you. He said you looked stiller than a dead body and that it didn't look like you were planning on moving any time soon. He suggested I go make sure you weren't still standing in the hallway."

"Okay," I frowned, "but that still doesn't explain why Jasper's coming with us."

"Oh yeah," Edward shook his head. "Rosalie drove off on him while he was talking to me. By the way, he won't tell me what made you lose control over your muscles and he wouldn't think about it. Will you tell me?"

He flashed his crooked smile again and his eyes turned to liquid gold. "Uh…" I said stupidly. How can he expect me to tell him anything when he does that? Shouldn't he know by now that I can't form a coherent thought when I'm around him?

"Ah," Edward laughed. My eyes widened in shock. I had finally calmed myself down enough to remember what _had_ happened to me earlier. And then Edward said, "Ah". But he can't read my mind. He's not allowed to. I'm the only one whose mind he can't read. This isn't right.

"So, you finally felt scared when one of us threatened to kill you," Edward smiled, very satisfied with the result. "It's about time."

"Edward," I said slowly, "how did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I was just thinking about what happened and then you knew. How did you read my mind? Have you been lying to me all this time? Edward!" I accused him.

Realisation dawned on his face. "I don't know Bella," his brow creased down as he frowned. "I was just standing here, waiting for you to tell me what happened and I just _heard_ it. I heard what happened you." I started hyperventilating. Oh no. No, no, no. Edward can't read my mind. That's not fair. I always have thoughts that I'm glad he can't hear. That can't simply _change_!

Edward opened the front passenger door of the car for me and I numbly sat down.

"Uh oh," Jasper mumbled. "Bella's still in shock. Look Bells, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Well, I did, I mean, it would be a pleasure to drink your blood, which is a compliment by the way, and I would feel bad, but I wouldn't actually drink your blood in the first place. I think."

"She's fine, Jasper," Edward said calmly. Oh my God. I was just about to say that! Edward turned to me and grinned. "Right Bella?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "I'm fine." Edward started the car. I sank down into my seat, feeling like crying with anger. This wasn't fair! Alice, however, was smiling in the back seat, whispering to Jasper so quietly I couldn't hear her.

"Don't cry love," Edward purred. "It's not the end of the world." He reached over and touched my face, making butterflies fly around my stomach even though I was angry with him. I was still annoyed that he knew I wanted to cry though. The trees outside were flying past us and soon we were at my house.

Edward knew that I didn't want him to open my door, so I got out myself and slammed it as hard as I could. He flinched at the sound. Something bright and red caught my eye and I turned to see Rosalie's BMW. Before I could say anything, the door to the house was flung open and Emmett bounded out.

"Ha! Beat you here!" he roared in Edward's face.

"Yeah, well, we were a little preoccupied," Edward shrugged.

"Oh yeah, with what?" Rosalie smirked, coming out the door to stand beside Emmett.

"It seems I can read Bella's mind now," he smiled. Emmett looked at me quickly, and then did a double take.

"I've never been so disappointed in you Bella," he sobbed. "You were the only one who could defy him. Do you realise you were the only person whose mind I couldn't read that he couldn't either? I was so happy! And then you just go…_let him in!_ Like a…a…letter-in-er!"

"A what?" the rest of us asked at the same time. "Anyway, I didn't just _let_ him in!" I defended myself. I was just as upset about this as Emmett was – if not more.

"So, what then?" Emmett cried, receiving stares from passing neighbours. "He agreed to have sex with you before you get married if you let him into your head? You're a disgrace Bella!"

"Emmett!" I screamed. He stopped dry-sobbing and looked at me. "I didn't _agree_ to this! If it was up to me he wouldn't be in me at all!" Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and even Emmett, broke out into a fit of laughter. Edward looked down shyly, and I'm sure if he was human he would be as red as a tomato.

"I don't know if that's true Bella," Alice giggled. What? I thought over what I had said. My face went crimson as I realised I had phrased my sentence wrong.

"I…I meant to say…that he…he wouldn't be in my…my _head_," I mumbled and covered my head in my hands. Edward patted my shoulder awkwardly, obviously very worried to touch me because of what had happened.

"If it helps Bella," he whispered in my ear, "I can't actually read your mind."

I took my head out of my hands straight away and stared at him. "What?" I whimpered, begging in my head that it was true. Rosalie and Emmett stopped laughing, but Emmett still had a huge grin on his face. Jasper and Alice were still snickering behind me.

"I didn't read your mind earlier," Edward laughed. "While you were taking your time coming up with an answer to what happened, Jasper accidentally thought about it. He thought I would be angry, and I was, but then you thought I had read your mind. Alice had a vision of the two of us messing with you and I'm sorry, but I just couldn't pass it up!"

I turned to Alice. "You knew about this? And you didn't tell me?" I shrieked. Alice rolled her eyes. "Calm down Bella. You overreact too much. We were just having some fun." I frowned at her, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"So how did you know that I was going to say 'I'm fine', cry and get mad if you opened the door for me?" I counted the list off on my fingers.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "You're so predictable. Of course you were going to say you were fine, you wouldn't want Jasper to be worried. Alice showed me a vision of you crying, but even a human could have seen _that_ coming. Your eyes got all watery. And getting mad if you opened the door, well, Jasper told me you were angry and getting angrier. Like I said, you're predictable. I knew better than to open the door."

"Jasper!" I exclaimed. "You were in on it too?"

"Sorry, but Alice told me, and I just couldn't pass up the chance. Not after you scared me like that outside Biology."

"Were Emmett and Rosalie in on this little prank too?" I seethed.

"No," Alice said angrily. "They're the reason it didn't work."

"What did I do?" Rosalie muttered.

"I'll tell you what you did!" Alice snapped. "You didn't tell your husband to keep his mouth shut! If he didn't make Bella say she didn't want Edward in her then she wouldn't have gotten so upset and Edward wouldn't have tried to make her feel better by blowing our cover! So in fact, it's everybody's fault but mine."

"What did _I_ do?" Jasper asked. "You could have calmed her down!" Alice exploded.

"You could have seen it coming if you weren't so busy laughing at me," I pointed out. Alice took a deep breath and stormed off into the house, grumbling the whole way about 'horrible people ruining all her fun' and 'boring, over reactive, unhelpful siblings'.

Jasper hurried into the house after her. A few seconds later the ground shook when Alice screamed, "Jasper Gregory Whitlock, if you know what's good for you and your dumb Texan ass you will _not_ try to calm me down!" Jasper strolled out of the house again, trying to make it look casual but do it quickly at the same time, whistling a random tune as he went.

"Gregory?" I frowned when he stopped beside me.

"Even in the past they had middle names Bella _Marie_ Swan," he shrugged. "And I prefer my middle name to be known as Greg if you don't mind, not Gregory."

"Okay," I agreed, "if you call me Bella instead of Bella Marie Swan."

Charlie's car pulled into the driveway behind my truck. He got out and looked at us all gathered on the lawn.

"Looks like it's a full house tonight," he muttered.

"Dad, your home early," I said.

"Way to point out the obvious Bells," Emmett scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't have time to make your dinner," I told Charlie.

"That's okay," he shrugged. "We can order in pizza. You guys want some?" he asked, looking around at the Cullens. They shifted around and mumbled a few 'mmm's, but didn't give him a proper answer.

"Come on, you guys have to eat some time," Charlie persisted. "It's Friday. We'll make a day of it, you know, invite Esme and Carlisle along. I'll go call them." He ran into the house and stood in the doorway a few seconds later grinning. He pointed to the phone and gave a thumbs up. I smiled back meekly at him and the Cullens.

"Sorry guys," I mumbled.

"Hi Esme," Charlie was saying. "It's Charlie. The kids and I were ordering some pizza and having a Friday night in, maybe watching a movie," he smiled at us and shrugged, mouthing, "Why not?"

"Yeah, so we were wondering, if you and Carlisle are free, do you want to come along? I know it'll be hard to get Bells away from Edward so he might as well spend some time here." I blushed and glared at Charlie. "Okay. Around six? Okay, we'll have the pizza then. See you then."

Charlie smiled and bounded down the path to us. "Okay, it's all set up. You know, I don't see you kids enough. This should be fun." He looked at all of us.

"Well you can thank me later," he said pointedly. We all mumbled, "Thanks," together and Charlie got a big satisfied smile on his face.

"Where's Alice?" he asked. "At least _she'll _be really excited about it."

"I don't know if she will be Charlie," Emmett frowned. "She's inside sulking. She and Jasper are having some 'couple issues'," Emmett used both his hands to do the quote sign and shook his head.

"Oh shut up Emmett," Jasper sighed, hitting Emmett on the arm.

"Well are we going to stand out here all night or shall we go inside?" Rosalie said, starting to walk away. "Alice," she called. "Get excited. We're ordering pizza."

I followed Rosalie and Edward into the house and sat on the chair beside Alice. "Pizza?" she groaned to me quietly. I nodded. "Charlie wouldn't be swayed. Sorry."

Charlie was on the phone in the kitchen when Carlisle and Esme arrived at six. I opened the door and smiled shyly. "Sorry," I mouthed. Charlie waved from where he was standing beside the phone. "It's okay, Bella," Esme patted my hand. "You and Edward are getting married. Our families should spend more time together."

"You'll have to make yourselves throw up," I stated. "That's hardly spending time together."

"These are the things you do for family," Carlisle shrugged, waving back at Charlie. "We've done it many times before. Don't worry about it."

Charlie finished on the phone and came to greet Carlisle and Esme. About fifteen minutes later, the pizza arrived. Or should I say pizzas.

"Dad, three pizzas?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"There are nine of us Bella," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And we men need decent meals, right guys?" The boys nodded half heartedly. "We sure do," Carlisle agreed. "I should know. I'm a doctor." He looked around proudly at his family, like he was waiting for one of them to say they were doctors too, just so he could say they weren't.

"What movie are we watching?" Alice asked. After Charlie got home, she had cheered up and started talking again.

"I bagsie picking!" Emmett roared. He stood up and ran over to our DVD shelf, nearly knocking over the table with the pizzas on it on the way. He spent about ten minutes picking up DVDs, looking at the back of them and putting them down again.

"Emmett, you've already looked at all of them twice!" Edward said through his teeth after fifteen minutes. "Fine!" Emmett let out a dramatic sigh. "I pick this one."

I looked at the movie he had picked up. Oh no.

"Emmett, I…I don't think we should watch this o-one," I stammered, trying my hardest not to blush.

"Why not?" he asked. "I bagsied picking, so unless this one is broken, or inappropriate for our age group, which it is not because it's 12s, then we're watching it."

I groaned and moved further down into my seat as the opening titles of _December Boys_ started rolling. I tried not to focus on the movie, instead watching the Cullen's reactions as they ate the pizza. Esme, Carlisle, Esme and Alice all had blank faces. Jasper and Rosalie were trying their hardest, but a little bit of disgust showed on their face as they swallowed. Emmett was beaming as he chewed. At least someone was enjoying the night.

The movie got closer and closer to the end and I started to feel that lump in my throat. Please, please no. I always cried while I was watching _December Boys, _one of the reasons I only watched it alone. Why did Emmett have to pick this movie, while everybody was around?

The ending song started to play and that done it. Tears started rolling out of my eyes uncontrollably and my body started to shake with the sob I was holding in. The screen went black, but the song kept going on and I couldn't help it. I let out a loud, long wail, making Charlie jump and join in with the Cullens in laughing at me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Charlie laughed.

"That ending was so sad," I sobbed. "Didn't you think so?"

"No," Charlie snorted. "Jasper, don't tell me you thought it was sad too?" I looked at Jasper, who was sitting on the floor at Alice's feet. He was sniffing and wiping away what I presumed was venom from under his eyes.

"Orphan movies just get me," he sniffed, looking at me and frowning. "Why?" he mouthed to me. I shrugged and started to dry my eyes on my sleeve.

"Didn't _anyone_ else think it was sad?" I asked, looking at them all.

"No," everyone but Jasper said at once.

"Well it was," I defended myself. "And that song…"

"I like that song," Emmett murmured. "I have to remember to YouTube it. What's it called Bella?" I didn't want to tell him. Chances are he'd follow me around playing a recording of it and making me cry. But I knew by his face that he wouldn't give up until he found out what it was called.

"Peter Cincotti, _December Boys_," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"Great, thanks Bells," he boomed. Damn Emmett and his super vampire hearing.

"Okay, it's time to get down to business," Alice announced. Everybody but Edward turned to look at her, confused. Edward groaned.

"Please Alice, no…" he pleaded. She shook her head and smiled wickedly.

"There's a camping trip coming up in school next week," she informed Charlie, Carlisle and Esme. "It's for Environment Week in Science. We have to go, unless we get a note from our parents. Emmett and I want to go. It'll be fun. Jasper doesn't mind. They," she shot a glare at Edward, Rosalie and I, "don't want to go."

"It's not safe," Rosalie protested. "They're camping in the Olympic Mountains. Esme, Carlisle, you know what could happen."

"Now Rosalie, I know I'm not in charge of you, but I doubt Mr. Banner or any of the other teachers would bring you somewhere the school thought you might be attacked by animals," Charlie smiled.

Edward snorted, but quickly passes it off as a cough.

"Charlie, it's worth 25% of Bella's final grade in Biology and if she doesn't go she'll fail," Alice put in before anyone said anything.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. How could she go so low?

"Bella, you were always great at Biology," Charlie looked at me disappointedly.

"I know Dad. I won't fail if I don't go. Alice is being too extreme. I just…won't pass."

"You're not the only one Bella," Carlisle said, looking pointedly at Rosalie, who stared at her nails.

"Oh, you mean me?" she asked, pretending to be confused.

"Rose, you're failing Chemistry?" I asked. How could a Cullen fail something? They remember everything.

"Only the practical part of it," she rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

"Rosalie, you nearly blew up the lab. You wiped Mr. Fenway's eyebrows clean off," Jasper stated.

"It wasn't my fault," Rosalie whined. "I told the school I only wanted to do Physics and asked them could I have a free period after lunch. They told me I had to pick another subject, I asked for Physics twice a day, they said no and just _told_ me to go to Chemistry. I mean, how rude is that?"

"So how did you nearly blow up the lab?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I have no interest in Chemistry, so when Mr. Fenway was showing the class an experiment I wasn't paying attention. Then he called me, snapped his finger in front of my _face_ and I got a shock. I hit off his hand and he dropped whatever he was holding. Kaboom. So, it was not my fault."

"Rosalie, that is not how it happened," Jasper scoffed. "Mr. Fenway gave Rosalie detention for not paying attention," he told Charlie. "She didn't show up, so he gave her two more detentions and fifty lines. Then he was doing an experiment to show the reactions of different elements in water. He was holding Potassium in his hand and Rosalie was standing behind him, looking at her nails _again_. He told her to pay attention, she _pretended_ to get a shock because she was angry with him, pushed him and he dropped the Potassium into a bowl of water. It went on fire before he had time to step back, but the problem was, the amount he cut was too big anyway and it blew up. He was nearly set on fire."

"Oh, so that's why he has no eyebrows," I laughed. "I was wondering about that."

"Yeah, yeah, a teacher's run in with Rosalie is all very funny but can we please get back to the camping trip?" Alice persisted.

"I'm not going," Rosalie shrugged.

"Yes you are," Carlisle told her sternly. "You all are. I think it'll be good for you. What is it the nutritionists always say, you should know what's in your food. You should all learn what it is they're eating," he smirked.

"Oh well, Carlisle, I doubt there'll be any cows or chickens in those mountains," Charlie disagreed.

"Yes, you're probably right Charlie," Carlisle nodded.

"Does this mean I have to go?" I grumbled, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Charlie said simply.

"Yay!" Alice clapped. "Charlie, can Bella stay in our house this weekend so that we can go straight to the school on Monday morning?"

"Sure," Charlie shrugged. "If it's okay with Carlisle and Esme."

"It's fine with them," Alice assured him. "Come on Bella, I'll help you pack."

"Hold on," I said, not standing up. "This has been bugging me all day. What was everyone laughing at after Biology?" Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie looked at each other and started snickering again.

"What?" I nearly screamed in frustration.

"Bella, you were asleep," Edward informed me. He looked at me, as if waiting for me to realise something. Nothing came to me. "You talk in your sleep."

That was when it hit me. Blood flooded into my cheeks as I remembered what I was dreaming of in Biology.

**-Flashback-**

_It was dark, really, really dark. I couldn't see anything. Edward wasn't there to shine in the darkness around me. Then, out of nowhere, a flash of light erupted from the ground beside me. It turned into a fire. There was something behind it. I could barely see it, and I couldn't make it out, but it was there._

_I walked slowly around the fire, nervous, for some reason. Sitting down, marshmallow on a stick in hand, was Mike. He lifted the marshmallow into the fire and turned to look at me._

"_Hey Bella," he greeted me. "Would you like to join me?" The area around the fire was lit up, but further on it was dark. I reluctantly sat down._

_I don't know how, but I could hear music. Was that…no…it was…_'Sex bomb'_? I turned my head just in time to see Mike leaning towards me, waggling his eyebrows, his lips stuck out, ready to kiss me. I moved too late._

_His horrible, greasy lips were on me. I screamed. "Get off me, get off me!" I shrieked, pulling myself away. "Bella baby!" Mike called me. Ew. The vision of Mike and his moving eyebrows was imprinted on my mind, there every time I closed my eyes._

"_Don't call me Bella baby!" I screamed at him, grabbing the marshmallow that was in his hand and shoving it down his pants. He screamed like a little girl and ran off._

"_Now, now Bella, that's not how you treat people," Mr. Banner was there, towering over me. "Just for that, you have to go camping."_

"_No! No!" I protested. "Anything but that!"_

"_Don't worry Bella," Emmett was there too. "We'll just be living without material things."_

"_No we won't," Jasper came in. "A tent is a material thing."_

"_Yeah, but it's not a five star tent with heated mattresses!"_

"_Yeah, because they don't exist!"_

_Mr. Banner was back. "Boys," he roared. "Shut up! Now, come on Bella. You're sharing a tent with me."_

_I was carried off by a huge, russet wolf, off to Mr. Banner's tent. I tried to hit the wolf, to get it to put me down, but I just hurt my hand._

_There was a ringing in my ears, and people laughing. I lifted my head off the wolf's shoulder, and everything was white._

**-End Flashback-**

I could have cried again.

"What did I say?" I whispered.

"Not much," Emmett laughed. "You screamed a fair bit. Shouted about not wanting to go somewhere. Talked about five star tents and how they don't exist. You told someone to stop calling you 'Bella baby'."

Charlie looked at Edward suspiciously. "It wasn't Edward Dad," I told him. "What else?" I asked Edward.

He smiled and pressed his lips together, like he was trying not to laugh.

"At the very start you started singing 'Sex Bomb'," he burst out laughing, along with everyone else. I buried my head in my hands, trying to forget what happened, but Alice, who was still in a fit of giggles, pulled me up and out of the room to my bedroom.

"Come on, Bella baby," she giggled. "We're going camping. Not in a five star tent with heated mattresses though. They don't exist." She kept cackling away as she pulled stuff out of my wardrobe and put it into a bag.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter to write! Ten pages! It was fun though. I just threw in whatever came into my head. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to get back to them all, but if I can't, just know that I love them!**

**By the way, you should all watch December Boys. It's really good (and it made me cry. I was the only one and my sister kept laughing at me for it. The song doesn't make me cry, but I absolutely love it. I'm practically obsessed with it).**

**Hopefully you all like this chapter. I'll try to update soon.**

**Please review!!!**

**Shauna xxx**


	4. Monday Morning

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, I've been forgetting to do this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or Jasper…or Edward…unfortunately. All I can do is shove them into a tent.**

"Beeeeelllllaaaaaa," someone was calling. Well, not quite calling, or even speaking at a normal level, but still not whispering.

"Come with us to the Olympic Mountains Beeeeelllllaaaaaa." I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying on my stomach, my cheek stuck to Edward's pillow and my mouth hanging open.

"Ahh!" I screamed, falling off the bed in shock and taking most of the covers with me. My head hit the floor with a thump. I looked back at the bed again. Emmett was lying in the same position I had been, just in the opposite angle, so he was facing me. Jasper was holding his head up on his elbow, lying behind Emmett with his face pushed forward so that it was next to his brother's.

They both had wide smiles on their faces and said together, "Are you coming with us to the Olympic Mountains Beeeeelllllaaaaaa?"

"W-where's Edward?" I gasped.

"Hunting," Emmett rolled his eyes. "_Again_. He's so paranoid."

Edward had spent nearly the whole weekend hunting. He left after I had fallen asleep on Friday night and came back around midday on Saturday. He left again that night and didn't return home until yesterday evening, meaning I had to spend the whole day shopping and playing dress-up with Alice. Apparently, he left last night too.

"Yeah, like hunting and being around bloody juicy animals for three days in a row is really going to help you _not_ eat your girlfriend when your surrounded by bloody juicy animals a day later," Jasper shook his head.

"Fiancé," Emmett reminded him. I tried not to groan out loud, but I was still half asleep and I couldn't help it. They just looked at me and laughed.

"Can you two get out while I get dressed?" I grumbled.

"Sure," Jasper shrugged. "This is probably the only time for the next week you'll be able to get dressed without Alice telling you what to wear. She's hunting with Edward. We have to leave in an hour though, so hurry."

They left and I went into Edward's bathroom to shower. After drying myself off, I wrapped the towel around me and walked over to the rucksack Alice had packed for me. I didn't know what was in it – Alice had been moving too fast for me to see and hadn't let me wear anything for the past two days but new clothes she had been keeping for me Edward's wardrobe. I just hoped there were no heels in the bag.

I sighed in relief when I saw the bag was filled with tracksuit pants, t-shirts and runners. A small note was folded on top of the clothes. I picked it up and unfolded it

_Bella,_ Alice had written,

_You are so lucky I consider getting mud on designer clothes a crime. If I hadn't seen you falling at least twenty times, this bag would be full of new clothes. Instead it's full of, ugh; I hate to say it, sweats._

_Don't get used to it._

_Alice_

I got dressed and was about to run down the stairs when I thought about what Alice had written. _Falling at least twenty times_. I slowed down and took one step at a time. Just as I reached the bottom step, the door flung open and Alice skipped in. She skidded to a halt when she saw me.

"Oh Bella," she cried. "I said you could wear sweats but couldn't you have even picked some nice ones that matched?" Edward ran in the door, so fast I could only see a blur of bronze hair, and stopped beside me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Please Edward, there's no point in lying to the girl," Rosalie snorted, walking through the door from the kitchen. "I think Alice has it carved into her brain that sweats do nothing for her."

"Bella!" Jasper shouted from the kitchen. "Come on, Emmett and I made you breakfast." Edward shook his head. "Bella, you don't have to eat whatever they give you," he warned me. I rolled my eyes. There he goes, being so paranoid again. I leant up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

I walked into the kitchen, slightly wary after Edward's warning. There was an odd smell, not exactly bad, but not that good either. I looked around for the food.

Emmett and Jasper were standing next to each other, holding something behind their back, but blocking it from my view. "We hope you like it Bella," Emmett squealed. "Yeah, we spent all morning making it," Jasper added.

"They did," Rosalie nodded, coming back into the kitchen. Alice and Edward followed behind her. "I watched them. And laughed." Great. Now if I don't eat it, I'll feel guilty.

Jasper stepped away from Emmett, but I still couldn't see what was behind his back. He pushed me down into a chair and put a glass of water in front of me. Edward flung himself into the chair opposite me.

"Bella please don't eat it," he begged.

"Leave her alone Edward," Rosalie ordered. "Emmett and Jasper spent all morning making this. They put a lot of work into it."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "_Blood_, sweat and tears." He looked around. "Get it? Blood? 'Cause, you know, we're vampires?"

"Oh, come on, that was funny!" Emmett whined.

"No it's not," Jasper told him. "You told me that one this morning when we were making this and I told you then it wasn't a good one."

"You know, words hurt, Jasper!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah, Emmett, I already know that. I can read people's feelings remember?" Jasper smirked.

"Just give Bella her breakfast," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "We have to go soon." Jasper and Emmett grinned at each other. Jasper put a hand over my eyes and I heard Emmett shuffle over to the table. There was a thump as he put whatever he was holding down.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

Jasper took his hand away.

"Hmm!" I tried to make it sound excited, but I was more curious than excited.

"Do you love it?" Emmett asked, hopping from foot to foot.

_It_ was a huge cake, that rose higher than I did while I was sitting and it was on the table. I had no idea what was in it, but the sides were covered in black icing and decorated with a red icing ribbon and was that…apples? The icing covering the top made a chess board, and a Pawn and a Queen sat on top of it, one behind the other, next to a red flower.

"Wow," I breathed. "You guys _made _this?" They nodded excitedly.

"What are all these things on it for?"

"Well," Jasper began, but Edward growled.

"Come on Edward, it's just a joke, lighten up," Emmett sighed.

"It's _not_ funny," Edward hissed.

"Just _tell _me!" I exclaimed, staring at the cake.

"Okay, we'll tell you, if Edward doesn't have a fit!" Emmett said. I looked at Edward with my eyebrows raised. "Fine," he muttered, sulking like a child.

"Good. Now this cake is decorated in things that remind us of you," Jasper explained. "The black icing, because you're planning to become a vampire, so you're obviously involved in the dark arts."

"The red ribbon for all the times Alice dressed you up," Emmett put in.

"The apple for the time we were having a food fight at the table during lunch and Emmett hit you on the head with an apple," Jasper went on.

"The chess board for your hopeless attempts to beat Jasper at chess," Emmett picked up.

"And finally…"

"And most importantly…"

They looked at each other and said the next few words together.

"The flower, for your funeral, when your one star tent with no heated mattress rolls off a cliff when you turn in your sleep!"

They burst out laughing, along with Rosalie and Alice. Edward glared at them, looking like he was on the verge of a murder spree. I stared at them, not quite sure what to say, but with a smile slowly spreading across my face.

"Thanks guys," I eventually laughed.

"See Edward?" Emmett smirked. "_Bella_ can see the funny side of it!" Edward didn't say anything. He still looked like he was about to end up on the FBI's most wanted list. I could just see the headlines now. _Forks Chainsaw Massacre. _Or maybe, when it's made into a movie, _Eddie. Like Chucky, but with vampires, not dolls. _Hmm. Maybe that's a bit too long. I'll think about it later.

"Um, this is great, but can I have some toast or cereal or something?" I asked. "I'll take the cake with me obviously, for lunch, but it's not a great breakfast."

"Promise you'll eat it?" Emmett frowned suspiciously.

"Over the week, yeah," I agreed.

"Okay," he shrugged, picking up the cake and putting it on the counter. Jasper, who had disappeared without me noticing, walked back over to the table with a bowl of cereal.

"We knew you wouldn't eat cake for breakfast," he smiled. "You're way too sensible for that." I ate my cereal, thinking of titles for the horror movie starring Edward. Edward would look nice on the big screen. I don't know if he'd go for it though. But who could play him so perfectly?

"Robert Pattinson!" I gasped.

"What?" the others said, looking at me. I blushed and looked down.

"I was just thinking about…a…movie and, uh, the actor…and…yeah…"

"What movie Bella?" Alice raised an eyebrow. Damn her visions.

"I-it hasn't been made yet," I stuttered. "I-I made it up."

"You made a movie?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide. "Can I be in it?"

"I'm sure you will be," I told him. Alice laughed.

"So what's it about Bella?" she asked. Stupid, future-seeing pixie.

I mumbled a few words. At least they couldn't hear that.

"What? What was that, Bella?" Alice pressed.

"Fine!" I sighed. "I was imagining Edward as a mass murderer because he looked like he was going to kill you all and I was thinking of what they'd call the movie they make of his story and who would play him and then I thought 'Wait! I know! Robert Pattinson!' because he looked really good in the trailer for that movie that came out a while ago but I said it out loud by accident."

Nobody said anything.

"Sorry," I added to Edward.

"Weird…" Emmett muttered loudly.

"Yeah," Alice laughed, picking up my empty bowl and carrying it over to the sink. "Now let's go. This is going to be fun."

I groaned and stood up. Edward put his arm around me and whispered, "Don't worry." I grumbled a few words, mostly, "yeah right" and "fun, my ass". Edward chuckled and walked forward with me.

There were only a few cars in the parking lot when we got there and five buses.

"There's nobody even here yet," I mumbled at Alice, climbing out of the car. "What ever happened to being 'fashionably late'?"

"It's last season," Alice shrugged, slamming her door, making Edward flinch again, and walking away. I stood and watched her walk away for a moment. "It's last season!" I imitated in a low, stupid-sounding voice under my breath.

"I heard that!" Alice called, sounding happy as she skipped away. "And you shouldn't grind your teeth Bella." I stopped, realising I had been grinding my teeth together in annoyance without even noticing it.

"You could hear that from all the way over there?" I asked across the parking lot. "I cannot _wait _to be a va-" I quickly changed my sentence as Mr. Banner approached Edward and me. "To go on this trip," I finished.

"I'm glad to see you're eager Bella," Mr. Banner smiled. "You guys are the first ones from our group here. And here I was, thinking you lot were the ones least looking forward to it." I smiled at him meekly and gave him a small thumbs up.

"Well, that's our bus there," he pointed out the first bus, "So you can put your bag in the trunk and wait by the picnic benches."

I nodded and picked up my bag. "Where's Al-" I didn't finish my question, because just then I noticed Alice already sitting on one of the picnic benches, no bag, grinning. Of course she knew what bus we were in.

"I wish she wouldn't show off so much," I muttered to Edward, walking over to the bus. I walked much slower than Edward, struggling with my bag. He sighed and took it off me, ignoring my protests and kept walking.

"I'd appreciate it if you ask before taking my things from me," I said.

"Your welcome, Bella," he replied, not looking at me. His lips turned up just a little bit at the corner.

"Thank you," I said quickly, rolling my eyes.

"What's that?" Edward stopped, leaning towards me. "I didn't quite get that." I smiled and hit his shoulder. "Thank you," I smirked, walking away from him. "Bloodsucker," I added.

"Hey, hey," Emmett called, running to my side. "Are we turning into a _Jacob _groupie? Where did this 'bloodsucker' stuff come from?"

"Yeah Bella," Jasper nodded, joining Emmett. "If you're going to be one of us, you really can't use derogatory words for yourself like that."

"That hurt, love," Edward whispered, giving me his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" I sighed dramatically and tried to push through the wall Edward, Emmett and Jasper had created around me. It didn't work.

"Guys, let me go," I whined. They didn't move, so I turned to Edward and pouted. Emmett and Jasper stared at him, saying, "Don't give in Edward," the whole time. Finally Edward sighed, picked me (and our bags) up before Emmett or Jasper could do anything and walked away from his brothers.

"Uh, you can but me down," I said from his shoulders.

"No I can't," he smiled. "If I put you down, Emmett and Jasper will pick you up and drag you back over to where we just were and they won't let you move. They won't move you while you're on my back in case you fall and get hurt."

I turned my head around and looked at Emmett and Jasper. They were standing still, just looking at Edward and me. Jasper waved slowly at me and smiled evilly.

"And if they don't get the chance to make me stand in the one spot until they've forgiven me before we go?" I pressed.

"Um, nothing," Edward lied unconvincingly. Great. He was nervous about whatever they were planning to do. That can't be good.

I let it go for now, but tightened my arms around Edward's neck. He sat on the picnic bench beside Alice. I laughed out loud as I thought of how weird we must look. Two pale white teenagers, one short and skinny and practically bouncing in her seat, the other tall and bronze-haired and inhumanly beautiful. With a girl nearly falling asleep on his shoulders, using his hair as a pillow.

"Poofy," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Edward chuckled, moving his eyes up to try look at me.

"Your hair," I murmured with my eyes closed.

I don't know how long I sat with my head on Edward's pillow-hair for, but I made sure I didn't fall asleep. No need for a repeat of Friday. I could hear the parking lot fill up quickly. Then I heard one of the voices I disliked hearing on a Monday morning.

"Hey Bellie!" Mike called. I could hear him breathing loudly as he jogged up to us.

"It's _Bella_, Mike, _Bella,_" I grumbled. "And I'm sleeping. Go away." I didn't lift my head, but I felt like I could _hear_ Mike's face fall. I reluctantly raised my head from Edward's comfortable, poofy hair, feeling bad.

"Sorry Mike," I groaned. "I'm just really tired. I'm not a morning person."

"It's okay," Mike smiled, his face lighting up again. "I wanted to ask you something, actually. Want to be bus buddies?" Rosalie, who was standing behind the bench, next to Emmett and Jasper, let out a small giggle and smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Um, I'm kind of already sitting with Edward," I shrugged. "Sorry."

"Yeah Newt," Emmett nodded. "There's no breaking up the Odd Couple." Edward and I shot a glare at Emmett at the same time.

"Newt?" Mike asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah," Emmett laughed. "It's your new nickname. You know, because your name is Newton. It's like a short version. Get it?"

"I already have a nickname," Mike told Emmett. Before any of us asked what it was, he said, "It's Mickey New. The ladies love it. Right…Bella?" He looked at me and waggled his eyebrows again. What was up with those things? Did he have a twitch or something?

"Actually, it reminds me of Mickey Mouse," I told him honestly. "I hate Mickey Mouse. When I was six I went to Disney Land. Mickey Mouse tried to give me a hug, but I got scared and ran away. He and my mom chased after me and I stopped running, but he stopped too late. He whacked into me and pushed me down a hill. I had to get three stitches in my arm."

"Interesting," Jasper mumbled. "Would you say Mickey Mouse scares you?"

I nodded before realising what I had told him. He and Emmett looked at each other and grinned. Oh well. He would've felt it while I was telling my story anyway.

"Don't even think about it," Edward said flatly.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Banner called, waving to us. "Come on, we're getting on the bus now." Edward picked up our bags, without putting me down, threw them into the bus and got inside. He carried me to a seat down at the back of the bus. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had followed us, but Emmett was sitting in the front seat.

"Emmett, that's where I sit," Mr. Banner pointed out.

"There's plenty of space for the both of us. Sharing is caring, right?" Emmett grinned and patted the seat beside him, the one by the window.

"You sure you'll give me the window seat?" Mr. Banner asked suspiciously.

"Sure thing, Mr. B."

"Okay then," Mr. Banner sighed and climbed over Emmett into the empty seat.

"Up here guys!" Emmett roared at us, pointing at the six empty seats around him. "Come on, only _losers_ who are _trying _to be cool sit at the back of buses." He looked pointedly at Lauren, who was about to sit in the seat opposite us. I looked from my seat to Lauren and back again before nearly running to the front of the bus. I sat in the window seat opposite Emmett and Mr. Banner. Alice and Jasper sat down behind Edward and I and Rosalie sat on her own behind Mr. Banner and her husband.

As the bus driver got on, sat down and started the engine, Mr. Banner stood up and cleared his throat to speak.

**A/N : **

**Ooh, does that count as a cliff hanger? If it does, that's my very first mini-cliff hanger! Thank you for all the reviews, I love them! Sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy, but I'm off school early tomorrow, so hopefully I'll get another chapter up then. Also I'm off for a week for my mid-term next week (woooo!!!), so I may get a few chapters up then. My sister's coming home from Liverpool for the week though, and my cousin is staying with us for a few days. They're both kind of like tornados – they blow in, mess everything up in their path and leave again so you have to clean up the mess, so I'm not completely sure. I'll try!**

**Also, did you know that 'Twilight Cake' Emmett and Jasper made Bella in this chapter can actually be got? I saw it on Facebook and I just decided to add it in. It's really amazing! I'll put a link to the picture on my profile, so if you want to see it, you can see it there.**

**Only 31 days till New Moon! I CAN'T WAIT!!!**

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Shauna xxx**


	5. Getting There

**Hey everyone!!! Thanks for all the reviews they are so nice!!! I know it's been soooo long since I updated but I've been really busy. Teachers give so much homework. Just so everyone knows (I know somebody said it in the reviews, sorry I can't remember your name!), this isn't really going to be a Bella/Edward story. Obviously they are together but I actually kind of prefer Jasper (hence the name) so I'm not really great at writing about Bella and Edward's undying love. Sorry! I'll try add a little bit in if you guys would prefer it.**

**Hope you all like this chapter! **

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blah blah blah… **

"Okay guys," Mr. Banner said, pointing at Eric to get him to stop talking. "Well, we're on our way! Is everybody excited?" There were a few groans and grumbles.

"Okay, well, to start off, we're going to do a little team bonding. We're going to do that a good bit during the week because I have noticed that this group seems to have a definite split." He looked from the Cullens and me to the back of the bus where the others were sitting and back again.

"So I want everyone to write their names on these pieces of paper I'm handing out," Mr. Banner continued, passing a small piece of paper to Emmett.

"And then what?" Tyler asked.

"Then everyone is going to pick a name out of a hat, and you will come up with a nickname for the person whose name you pick out. Those names will be used for the week. It's just to make everyone feel closer. Also," he added, "there will be no debating the nicknames. You take what's given to you. Of course, you can't give someone a rude or offensive nickname."

I heard a, "Aw," come from the back of the bus. I'm 99% sure it was Lauren. Edward passed me a slip of paper and a pen and handed more back to Alice and Jasper. I scribbled my name down quickly and gave it back to Mr. Banner.

"Edward, promise me you won't give me an embarrassing nickname if you get me," I pleaded quietly. "Or you, Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie," I said, still quietly, knowing they could hear me.

Mr. Banner stepped over Emmett and walked down the bus, taking back all the names and putting them into a hat. He shook the hat and then came back to the top of the bus.

"Don't tell anyone else who you have," Mr. Banner warned. "I'll give you a few minutes to think about a name and then we'll all announce together who we have and what their new name is." He grinned and pulled a piece of paper out of the hat. He looked at it for a second, put it in his pocket and held the hat out to Emmett.

"Your turn."

"Oh, I'm so nervous," Emmett cried, pretending to be worried by biting his lip and looking around. "I mean, what if I can't think of anything? Edward and Jasper always tell me how unimaginative I am. I just…don't think I can do it."

"Looks like we'll have to do more team bonding than I thought," Mr. Banner muttered. "Emmett, you are a creative, witty person. I'm sure you'll think of something. Edward and Jasper are just jealous."

"They are?" Emmett gasped.

"We are?" Edward and Jasper said in unison.

"Emmett, just pick a name," Mr. Banner sighed. "The guidance councillor talked to me on Friday afternoon. She said you've been talking to her about different issues you have with yourself. Obviously your confidence is one of them. How about we talk about it at one of the campfires during the week?"

"I'd like that," Emmett whispered, sniffing sadly. He reached out hesitantly and picked a name out of the hat. "YES!" he roared, looking at his piece of paper.

Mr. Banner just moved onto Edward. He took a name from the hat without saying anything, looked at it and smiled. I took a deep breath and reached out to pick a name when Mr. Banner offered the hat to me. I dug down deep into the hat and grabbed the first one my index finger touched.

After Mr. Banner moved on, I opened the folded piece of paper and looked at the name.

_Michael Banner._

"Who'd you get?" Emmett whispered to me, leaning across Edward's lap, making Edward scowl.

"I'm not telling you," I hissed back. "Come on, pweease?" Emmett moaned, holding his face in his hand and resting his elbow on Edward's leg.

"Bella, please tell him," Edward begged. "This isn't the most comfortable position."

"Oh, you know you love it, Edward," Emmett said in a fake deep voice, trying to sound sexy. "Now just tell me Bella."

"No!" I nearly shouted. "You just have to wait like everyone else."

Emmett tutted and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away, chin in the air. "Hmph!" he made a noise after a second of silence.

"Emmett please, it's not even lunchtime yet!" I exclaimed. "If I didn't know better, and for the fact that it's impossible in more ways than one, I'd swear you have PMS!" Mr. Banner, who was walking back up the bus, stopped and looked at me. I smiled back sheepishly. "Emmett's…emotional," I tried to explain. "We should…cover it at the campfire…"

"Okay…Did everyone get a name?" Mr. Banner asked, climbing over Emmett again and looking around. "Okay, you all have a few minutes to think of a nickname. Go!" He sat down in his seat again. I stared at my piece of paper. _Michael Banner_. What name could I come up with for my teacher?

"Edward," I whispered. "Help me?" He smiled and looked at my piece of paper.

"Tough one," he replied. "You can't say anything bad because he's a teacher."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, leaning over the seat. "And you can't be too nice because everyone will think you're a kiss-ass."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered. "Tell me what I pick please." Alice smiled, leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Thanks Alice," I said. A few minutes later, Mr. Banner stood up again, smiling proudly. He obviously thought he had come up with a great name.

"Is everybody ready?" he grinned. Without waiting for an answer he said, "Okay, I'll go first. I got Ms. Stanley," he nodded to Jessica, "and I came up with the name Stan."

"Stan," Jessica repeated flatly.

"I don't like it Mr. B," Emmett put in. "If you're going to name someone after a South Park character, pick Cartman. He rocks." Suddenly Emmett's voice turned high and squeaky. "But _moooooom!_ Ha ha. That was a good one."

"I didn't name her after a South Park character," Mr. Banner rolled his eyes. "I don't watch South Park." Emmett gasped in horror, but Mr. Banner ignored him and went on, "It's because Jessica's second name is Stanley, so I shortened it into Stan."

"I like it," Rosalie smiled evilly.

"Who wants to go next?" Mr. Banner asked. "Emmett, how about you?"

Emmett's eyes lit up and he jumped out of his seat. He cleared his throat loudly and smiled so wide it made _my_ cheeks hurt just from looking at him.

"I got my great friend…" Emmett paused and looked at his family and me. For a moment I was terrified. What if he got me? I'd get a horrible name, especially since he was upset a few minutes ago.

"Mike Newton!" Emmett finished. I turned to look at Mike. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Rosalie leaned forward and looked at us. _Great friend?_ She mouthed, _Is he trying to be funny?_ I covered my mouth and giggled into my hand.

"And, the nickname I picked is…" Emmett looked at Mike and I saw an evil glint in his eye. "Newt. Because it's awesome."

Emmett turned and sat down without looking at anybody. I heard Mike groan.

"That's nice Emmett," Mr. Banner smiled. "See, you have a great imagination. Don't let your brothers tell you otherwise." Emmett turned around and roared, "HA! Told you! Suckers!"

"Moving on…" Mr. Banner sighed, turning to face Edward and me. "Edward, please."

"Okay," Edward stood up and smiled. He too looked slightly evil. "I got Jasper." I turned around in my seat and looked at Jasper. He looked terrified. "The nickname I came up with is Jazzybear. It's what Alice calls him." Edward grinned and sat down. I'm sure if Jasper could have, he would have turned red. Alice was glaring at her brother.

"M-Mr. Banner," Jasper stuttered, "not that I don't think you're awesome and everything, but I'm not comfortable with you and my classmates calling me 'Jazzybear'."

"Too bad," Edward smirked. "Mr. Banner said that the names we give, stay." Jasper leaned back in his seat, rubbing his face and frowning.

"What's wrong _Jazzybear_?" Emmett teased.

"Shut _up _Emmett!" Jasper snapped.

"Bella, if you will," Mr. Banner waved a hand towards me. I cleared my throat and stood up. I could feel my face turning red already.

"I got you – I mean, Mr. Banner – well, yeah, that's you," I cringed inside. How is it that so many millions of people stand up and make speeches every day and yet I can't say one word in front of people without making myself look so stupid? Some people have all the luck.

"Well, I wasn't really sure," I continued, "but I kind of thought up _Banbi_." I heard people sniggering down the back of the bus. Emmett and Rosalie, on the other hand, just burst out laughing.

"Would you care to explain why?" Mr. Banner – Banbi – pressed his lips together. Trying not to laugh. Again.

"I thought, 'Well, what's Mr. Banner like?' and then I thought, 'He's a Biology teacher, so he has to be kind of into animals' and then I just thought of Bambi, because Bambi was an animal, and Banbi just kind of popped into my head. See, its Bambi, combined with Banner, so-" Mr. Banner cut me off.

"I think we get it Bella," he smiled. "Thank you. That was very…_inventive_ of you. Next."

Jasper stood up and proudly declared, "I got Lauren. I gave her the name Laurent. She reminds me of a guy I used to know. He tried to kill Bella." And then Jasper sat down again. I heard Lauren giggle a little bit and then say, sounding outraged, "Wait – I remind him of a _guy_?"

"Um, thank you, Jasper," Mr. Banner said slowly. Edward cleared his throat pointedly. "I'm sorry, thank you _Jazzybear_," Mr. Banner – no, Banbi corrected. Banbi, Banbi, Banbi. I have to remember that.

Alice stood up quickly, smiling at Jasper. "I got Tyler. I named him TyGuy. His name is Tyler and he's a guy. Get it? Love it? Good."

Rosalie didn't even wait for Mr. Banner to ask her to give her name before she stood up.

"I got Angela," Rosalie smiled and waved to Angela. "I gave her the name Angel, because she's as kind as one."

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard her say," Mike muttered, obviously thinking he was the only one that could hear it. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't.

"Shut up Mickey Mouse," Rosalie hissed. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

Emmett let out a loud, long, "Oooooooooooooh!" He looked at Mike, clicked his fingers in a Z formation and said, "Uh uh, bitch, you been _served_!"

"Emmett, Emmett, language!" Banbi chided him. Emmett stuck out his lips and said, "Sorry Banbi, but this is the way I roll!" Rosalie sighed, rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Okay, next…" Mr. Banner mumbled. "Let's see, Stan, how about you?"

Jessica shrugged and stood up. "Oh no…" Edward groaned. Before I had time to ask what was wrong, Stan had announced, "I got Edward. And, basically, I think my name for him is perfect. Eddikins! It's soooo cute!"

Rosalie pretended to make a gagging noise and get sick onto the seat beside her. Alice cackled away to herself, apparently very pleased with Edward's payback for revealing she called her husband 'Jazzybear' to the whole class.

"It's completely inappropriate!" Edward exclaimed.

"Too bad," Jazzybear said mockingly. "Ha. It's not so nice when you're on the other end, is it?"

"I _love_ it!" Emmett boomed. "Eddikins. My little Eddikins.

Banbi coughed. I think by now he was regretting saying that the names couldn't be changed. "Um, Newt, please."

Mike stood up and smiled at me. He waggled his eyebrows again. Ew. What does he think he's doing? That's not appealing! Well, it probably would be if Edward did it, but this was Mike, wait no, Newt, and, well…

I knew before Newt said anything, just from the look on his face, who he had.

"I got Bella," he smirked. "Her name is B-Baby. She's my baby." I felt my mouth drop open. I stared at him, disgusted. How did he _not_ get that I don't like him?

"Newt!" I screamed. "NO!"

"Sorry Bel - B-Baby," Banbi shifted uncomfortably. "If I let you change your name, I'll have to let everyone who's unhappy with their name change."

"I am going to tear him to shreds," Edward warned me. He was shaking with anger.

"Please do," I begged.

"Lauren, please tell us who you got," Banbi said quickly, looking nervously at Eddikins. Lauren smiled happily, stood up and waved at Emmett.

"I got one of my best friends in the whole world, Emmett," she tried to smile nicely, but it got twisted on her face, making her look like she had eaten something bad.

"I called him Big Bear. See, I heard Alice call him 'Teddy Bear' when I was sitting with them at lunch on Wednesday, so I took it from that."

"She wasn't sitting with us at lunch _any _day," Rosalie frowned.

"Was she hiding under the table?" Emmett whispered to us.

"Thank you Laurent," Banbi nodded. "Ben, how about you?"

Ben stood up and looked around nervously.

"I, um, I got…Rosalie," he seemed reluctant to say her name, as if she was going to attack him for saying it. To be honest, I couldn't blame him. If _I_ had to come up with a nickname for a girl who appeared to hate everyone but those in her family (and who was rumoured to have nearly set her Chemistry teacher on fire), I would be nervous too.

"Um, Rose Red. Like the girl from the fairytale, because she's beautiful and sweet, just like Rosalie. And because roses are red. And because Alice looks a little like Snow White, Rose Red's sister in the fairytale." Ben looked at Rosalie nervously. He was probably wondering about his fate.

Everybody on the bus seemed to be holding a breath, even Banbi. It was only when Rosalie smiled and said, "I suppose it's better than Beauti-Bitch," that we let it out.

"Rose Red, who called you that?" Banbi gasped. For a minute I felt like I was in a fairytale – Banbi asking Rose Red what happened while Big Bear and Jazzybear looked on, confused. I think they were wondering who would have the guts to call Rose Red a name like that. "It's horrible."

"Alice," Rose Red shrugged. Big Bear and Jazzybear smiled at each other, obviously satisfied with the answer. Alice was probably the only one who would say anything like that to Rose.

Banbi continued asking people to give their nicknames. Eric gave Ben the name Benny Chenny; Tyler gave Eric the name Y-Man and Angela nicknamed Alice 'Bunny', saying she reminded her of the Energizer Bunny, and she was cute like a bunny.

"Okay, now that we have names out of the way," Banbi smiled and clapped his hands together. "Let's get down to business. Does anybody have any ideas of what we should do when we get there?"

"Pitch the tents!" TyGuy shouted from the back.

"Find some nearby showers," Stan grumbled. "Oh no _wait_ – we have to bathe in a stupid river with a bucket of water, don't we?" she asked sarcastically.

"Correct," Banbi nodded. "Don't worry; it won't be that bad. Any more ideas?"

"Go hunting?" Jazzybear suggested.

"Jazzybear!" Banbi exclaimed. "This trip is about learning to conserve wildlife and protect the environment! We're not going _hunting_!"

"I know," Jazzybear laughed uncomfortably. "I was, um…kidding."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"So…not even once?"

"Jazzybear!"

"Kidding!"

"Do we _have_ to do stuff about the environment?" Newt groaned. "I mean, none of us want to be here. It's not like we'll even pay attention." There was a murmur of agreement. Banbi sighed.

"You kids are getting out of school for a whole week for this," he pouted. "I wanted this to be a fun, educational trip. But I suppose there's no point in going if you're not going to pay attention. Let's just turn the bus around and go back to classes."

"NO!" the shout came from every single person on the bus in unison.

"But what's the point?" Banbi wondered. "You guys don't care about this."

"I've got an idea," Eddikins stood up. Aw. My Eddikins to the rescue. "How about we spend the rest of today and tomorrow learning about the environment and for the rest of the week we have fun and do some…team-building exercises?"

Banbi tilted his head to the side in thought. Eddikins smiled. Banbi must be considering it seriously.

"We'll pay attention during today and tomorrow and write up a really good report when we get back." Banbi stared at Eddikins and Eddikins stared right back.

"You'll be the coolest teacher ever," Eddikins added.

"Okay," Banbi agreed. "As long as everyone takes part in the campfires, group talks and team-building games." We all nodded enthusiastically and Eddikins, with a satisfied smile on his face, sat down.

"My hero," I whispered.

"Cheeee-seeey!" Big Bear put in.

"Hey, I hate work as much as everyone else on this bus," Eddikins shrugged.

A few minutes later, Big Bear waved his hand in the air, nearly hitting Banbi.

"Big Bear, you could just talk to me, I'm sitting right beside you," Banbi pointed out.

"And what type of example would that set for the others Banbi?" Big Bear raised his eyebrows. "That's right, a bad one."

"Okay Big Bear. What is it?" Banbi asked.

"I need to pee," Big Bear replied sheepishly.

I snapped my head up. What? I looked at my family. Wait; did I just say _my_ family? I'm a Cullen! I smiled happily to myself. No, think about that later, I told myself, a vampire just said he needed to pee. I looked at my family to see if they were as confused as I was. Rose Red and Bunny rolled their eyes and flopped back in their seats with an angry sigh. Jazzybear grinned and shook his head before lying back in his seat with a book on the civil war. Eddikins looked ready to kill.

"Emmett, no, you are not playing _this_ game…" Eddikins warned.

"What game?" I whispered to Eddikins.

"Whenever he's travelling with humans he pretends he has to pee every ten minutes or so," Eddikins explained. "And then he takes about fifteen minutes pretending to pee. It's so annoying."

"Didn't you go before we left the school?" Banbi sighed.

"Yes," Big Bear nodded. "But I have a small bladder. I can't help it. It's in the family. Eddikins has it too, but he doesn't tell anyone when he needs to use the toilet. He just…lets it go and-"

"Emmett!" Eddikins roared.

"It's Big Bear," Jazzybear corrected.

"Big Bear!" Eddikins roared.

"See Banbi, I told you! He doesn't like telling anybody," Big Bear pointed at Eddikins trousers. I leaned around him to look at them. Right on his, ahem, private are, was a huge stain that made his blue jeans turn a shade darker. I stared for a moment before Eddikins coughed.

"Sorry," I mumbled turning red. I heard Rose Red, Bunny and Jazzybear laughing. Then I saw it. Very discreetly (though of course Eddikins knew), Rose Red was putting a tiny water gun into her bag.

"Eddikins, you should have, um, said something," Banbi cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I wasn't - I – I didn't – it was _him!_" Eddikins stuttered and pointed at Big Bear.

"Don't try to put the blame on me," Big Bear shouted back. "You're just jealous because I'm man enough to come out and you're not!"

By now everyone had stopped what they were doing or saying and was staring at Eddikins and Big Bear.

"That's right everyone," Big Bear announced standing up and pulling Eddikins with him. "My name is Emmett Michael Big Bear Cullen and I am coming out. I have a small bladder!" He stood still for a second and took in a deep breath. Then he turned to his brother.

"Come on Eddikins, let it out. It's so liberating!" Eddikins glared at Big Bear and muttered, "My name is Edward Anthony Eddikins Cullen and I am coming out. I have a small bladder. Happy?"

Big Bear was hopping from one foot to the other and waved a hand around his eyes, fanning his face. "I didn't think I'd get so emotional," he cried with venom in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you little bro!" He pulled Eddikins into a tight hug and waved at everyone sitting on the bus. Nobody said anything.

Jazzybear burst into laughter.

One by one, people joined in laughing until the whole bus was in stitches. I nearly fell off my chair and found that I was unable to breathe properly. Jazzybear and Bunny had to hit my back a few times when I started choking. Big Bear still had Eddikins in a hug. All of a sudden, he started singing quietly,

"_A moment like this, _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this!" _

This made us all laugh more. Well, almost all of us. Eddikins was still glaring at his brother. Eventually, Big Bear let go of Eddikins. Eddikins sat down straight away, but Big Bear stayed standing, gave a watery smile and said, "That's right people. Dreams really do come true." Than he looked at Banbi and said, "I still need to pee though." Even Eddikins had to laugh.

Once everyone had regained their sanity, Banbi said, "Big Bear, we're nowhere near a gas station. There are no toilets anywhere here."

"Banbi!" Big Bear exclaimed. "It's Environment Week! Nature is our restroom!" Banbi smiled and shrugged and told the bus driver to pull over. He did and Big Bear ran off the bus.

"Get ready to wait," Eddikins warned.

For ten minutes, we sat on the bus while Big Bear shouted, "Nearly done! Just one more minute!" every now and then. Finally, he got back on the bus and smiled proudly. He had one hand behind his back.

"Big Bear, what have you got there?" Banbi asked slowly.

"Big Bear brought back Little Bear!" he took his hand from behind his back and showed it to the class. A loud scream came from the back of the bus.

"Get it out! Get it _out_!" Laurent was shrieking. In Big Bear's hand was a tiny brown mouse. It was only a little bit bigger than Big Bear's finger.

"But I thought it could be our class pet," Big Bear pouted. "And I already named him Little Bear. You can't get rid of something with a name."

"Shame," I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else. "Laurent's parents wouldn't need to find an excuse to kick her out if you could." Eddikins, Jazzybear, Rose Red and Bunny laughed. Banbi looked and us strangely but Bunny just waved a hand.

"You know, the class pet isn't a bad idea," Banbi agreed, looking at the little mouse. "And he isn't dangerous, not that I can see. He just looks like a field mouse." Banbi stood up, looked at the class and said, "Everybody, say hello to our new class pet, Little Bear."

"Hello Little Bear," the class said together.

"Don't eat him Jazzybear," Big Bear added.

"I wasn't going to eat him!" Jazzybear said, outraged. Then, after looking at Bunny, he mumbled, "I won't eat him."

Banbi and Big Bear sat down again and the bus began moving. Suddenly there was a thump and the bus bumped up and down, but kept moving.

"My _bag_!" Newt roared, looking out the back window. "The bus ran over my bag!"

The bus stopped and Newt ran off.

"Go, go, go!" Big Bear told the bus driver. "Quick, before he comes back!"

Banbi climbed over Big Bear again and stood at the open door, looking at Newt.

"Actually, wait till he gets off too," Big Bear said. Newt ran back up to the bus, his bag in his hands.

"Big Bear," Rose Red hissed. "Did you do that?"

"I may have taken Newt's bag out of the trunk and tied it very loosely to the underside of the bus, yes," Big Bear replied. "But it was definitely _not_ me who put a skunk called Small Bear in Laurent's bag."

We laughed quietly as Newt examined his bag. I could just see her face as she opened her bag to an angry skunk, spraying her and making her smell disgusting for weeks. Ha. I looked out of the window. Newt's bag was flattened and torn, and his clothes were dirty and ripped. It serves him right for calling me B-Baby.

I sat back in my seat, laughing and talking to my family while watching Newt's distressed face as he pulled out his torn underwear with pink hearts. For the first time, I felt like this trip could actually be fun.

**A/N: Okay, so that's the chapter! I'm actually happy with it. I didn't think it would be this long. Sorry it took me so long to update – I've got loads of work to do and with my sister and cousin I didn't get a chance during the midterm. On the good side, New Moon is only SIX days away and I've got my ticket!!! I can't wait!!! **

**Also, I might start a new story. I've got about three quarters of the first chapter written and it's really different to Environment Week, but I'm not sure whether to keep writing it now or whether to leave in until I have more of EW written, seeing how long it took me to update last time. What do you all think?**

**I hope I'll get this updated soon.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Hope you all like the chapter! Please review!**

**Shauna xxx**


	6. Tents, Hotels and Near Death Experiences

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: The usual…**

The trip was a few hours long, and even though I was tired from getting up so early, I refused to go fall asleep on the bus. I hate sleep talking. Big Bear claimed he had to 'pee' every half hour or so, but after about five stops. Banbi told the bus driver to just keep going. Then Big Bear threatened to pee on the seat and the driver pulled over.

"I-Spy with my little eye something beginning with…T," Laurent told everyone. "It's a really tough one, so don't worry if you guys cant get it."

"Tree," Jazzybear said straight away.

"How'd you get it so fast?" Laurent whined. I clenched my teeth together. Her ugly, nasally voice sent shivers up my spine.

"I dunno…lucky guess," Jazzybear replied sarcastically, looking pointedly out the windows to the huge, dark trees surrounding the road. "My go. I-Spy with my little eye something beginning with…" Jazzybear smiled. We were never going to get it. "S."

We sat quietly for a minute, everyone trying to figure out what Jazzybear was seeing. Speaking of _seeing_, I looked at Bunny. Shouldn't she know this? From the look on her face, I could tell she did. She was grinning widely and she whispered, "I'm not telling you B-Baby. Unfortunately, _someone's_ about to ruin our fun." Bunny glared at the back of Eddikins' seat.

"_Stories of the Civil War_ by S.J. Daniels," Eddikins sighed dramatically. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to be the only one with an answer _again_".

"He cheated!" Big Bear screamed.

"That's ridiculous Biggie," Eddikins smirked. "How can I cheat at I-Spy? It's not like I know what's in everyone's head." His siblings glared at him.

"I'm bored of this game Banbi," Bunny complained. "Eddikins always wins. I hate playing I-Spy with him. He's so _snobby_ when he wins anything."

"Can't really blame him though, can you?" Big Bear shrugged. "It's not like he ever wins anything else. I mean, you should have _seen_ him at ballet. He just didn't get that you plie on the downbeat," Big Bear shook his head. "He lost us the championships."

"Okay…" Banbi murmured, looking from Eddikins to his brother warily. "Anyway, if you guys don't want to play I-Spy, how about a game where I describe a person on this bus and you have each have one chance to guess who it is. The person who gets it right wi-" before Banbi had gotten his sentence out Big Bear, Jazzybear, Bunny, Rose Red and I had all shouted, "NO!"

"Nothing that involves guessing what a person is thinking, please Banbi," Jazzybear begged. "Eddikins is a mind reader." Banbi laughed a little bit but stopped after seeing the look on the Cullens' faces. "That's, um, that's interesting," he tried to smile, obviously wondering about our sanity.

"Try annoying," Rose Red muttered darkly.

"Frustrating," Jazzybear added.

"Infuriating," Bunny hissed.

Banbi smiled nervously and turned away. "Okay, we're nearly there, so you guys just…talk amongst yourselves. Be quiet. I'm going to sleep. I doubt I'll get much of it this week with you lot."

"Banbi!" Big Bear shouted. "You're my bus buddy! What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to your friends," Banbi shrugged.

"_Them_?" Big Bear turned to us with a disgusted face. "They're not my friends. All they do is laugh at me and make fun of me and-and-a…" Big Bear threw his head into his hands and started sobbing loudly.

"Big Bear, its okay…they-they are your friends," Banbi tried to pat Big Bear's arm comfortingly. Big Bear sniffed and wiped under his eyes."You have lots of friends."

"I do?" Big Bear gasped.

"Yes," Banbi sighed. "In fact," Banbi stood up, "who would like to be Big Bear's _new_ bus buddy?" He looked around hopefully, begging everyone with their eyes.

Laurent had just stood up when Big Bear roared, "NO! I can't leave you Banbi! Once a bus buddy, always a bus buddy. We connected on an _emotional_ level. We can't just let that go to waste."

"Emotional is damn right," Banbi muttered. "Will you just let me sleep?"

"If that's what you really want," Big Bear shrugged. He turned to us and grinned. "This is awesome."

"So…" Rose said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ooh, ooh, I've got something!" Big Bear squealed. "It came to me when Jazzybear was giving his nickname." He paused for a minute. "How many people have tried to kill B-Baby? Let's count!"

"No!" Eddikins growled.

"Lighten up Eddikins," Jazzybear laughed.

"Not that many people have _tried_ to kill me," I pointed out. "Most of the time it was just an accident."

"That's what they want you to believe," Big Bear whispered to me. "Now," he said, out loud, but still quiet enough that only we can hear, "let's start from the beginning."

"Edward," Rose said straight away.

"Nicknames please," Big Bear corrected.

"Fine, Eddikins."

"TyGuy," Bunny added.

"Good," Big Bear nodded. "I believe Jazzybear was next."

"No, first there was James," I told him.

"Actually, Jazzybear was planning to kill you when Eddikins first met you," Rose Red shrugged. "He told me so."

"Oh, don't pretend that you weren't going to come too," Jazzybear protested, looking at Rose. "Sorry B-Baby. I was just worried that…you know, if you told anyone, Bunny would be hurt or something."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Uh, I dunno Bella," Big Bear said in a really dumb-sounding, sarcastic voice. "I think he killed you!" He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Emmett," I said sarcastically. "I didn't realise I was alive so thank you for enlightening me. I meant, why did you not kill me?"

"Alice knew you two were going to be best friends. She would have been very upset with me if I killed you," Jazzybear shrugged.

"Can we please use nicknames?" Bunny asked before adding, "You can thank me whenever you like B-Baby."

"Thank you," I said quickly.

"Okay, okay, we get it, Bunny's a hero!" Big Bear sighed, exasperated. "Can we please just get back to our list?"

"James was next," I murmured, running my finger over the crescent shaped scar on my hand.

"Oh who was next I wonder?" Big Bear smirked. "Yes, that's right; coming in at number one with a high score of two attempts is…Jasper Gregory Jazzybear Whitlock Hale Cullen! Everybody give him a round of applause." Big Bear clapped and grabbed Jazzybear's hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Jeez, you have a long name," he added.

"Yeah, you really could have left out a few names," Jazzybear sighed. "I mean, Hale, where did that even come from? Why did I have to take Rose's name? Couldn't she have taken mine? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure in most traditions, when a couple get married they both take the guy's name, or keep their own name. No one takes the woman's name!"

"That's so sexist!" Bunny said, outraged. "Jazzybear – apologise!"

"We used your name in North Dakota," Rose hissed. "And we're not married you boob! We're meant to be brother and sister."

"I know!" Jazzybear rolled his eyes. "I was just making a point that we should have used my name again."

"Jazzybear," Bunny warned.

"Fine, I'm sorry I offended you Bunny," Jazzybear sat back and pouted.

"Ha ha!" Big Bear laughed. "I just thought of a great nickname for Jazzybear if you guys did use Whitlock."

"What?" I asked.

"Half-Whit! Like Half-Wit, only with a 'H' because Whitlock has a 'h' in it."

"Where did that come from?" Eddikins asked. "Seriously?"

"See, there was this guy in Big Brother in England this year and they nicknamed him Half-Wit and I just kind out thought 'Jazzybear isn't that witty'. Half-Whit was born."

"You watch Big Brother?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yep," Big Bear smiled. "Rodrigo should have won. Hey, that could be my nickname!"

"Rodrigo?" Jazzybear tilted his head.

"Big Brother."

"Oh."

"Who's Rodrigo?" Rose asked. Big Bear just waved a hand and mumbled, "Tell you later."

"Paul tried to kill me then," I told them. "Well, not really kill me, but he was annoyed that I knew about Jacob and the others being werewolves and he kind of lost it, so…"

"Do you see why I don't want you around them?" Eddikins growled.

"Jacob protected me," I assured him. "I'll be fine hanging out with him."

"Then came Laurent," Big Bear continued. "Vickie tried a few times, but she never came close so we're not going to count her."

"Vickie?" Eddikins asked flatly.

"Victoria," Big Bear shrugged.

"I know that, but why?"

"Victoria is so long."

"I think it was the Volturi next," Jazzybear went on.

"Actually, lucky number seven is Bella herself," Big Bear smiled.

"What?" I hissed. "I didn't try to kill myself. I just…" I stopped for a minute, realising how much it really sounded like I was trying to kill myself. "Jumped off a cliff," I finished.

"Well, you spoke to a man you thought tried to rape you, rode a motorcycle with no knowledge of how to and played with young werewolves," Bunny counted the list off on her fingers. "Jumping off the cliff was really just putting the icing on the cake."

"Oh, we forgot to count that guy in Port Angeles as someone who tried to kill Bella," Rose said.

"He didn't try to kill me," I mumbled.

"Chances are he would have, once he was finished with you," Bunny waved a hand, dismissing my point. "_Then_ was the Volturi. Should we count them one by one or as a whole?"

"A whole," Rose decided. "And finally, Victoria. I can't believe she only came with, like ten newborns. We could have beaten them without the dogs."

"She wasn't the last one though," I shook my head.

"What?" Eddikins looked around warily, as if the killer was on the bus. He was.

"Banbi," I explained. "This trip – hiking up mountains? – will be the death of me."

"So, what's that then?" Big Bear counted on his fingers. "If we're only counting Jazzybear once…and not counting Banbi seeing as it's not his fault you're clumsy…ten. Do you have a target painted on your back? Seriously B-Baby. I haven't even _eaten_ that many people. I think I was on nine and a half when Carlisle caught me and got me to stop." I couldn't help a shiver running down my spine. Big Bear was huge and still a little intimidating when he talked about eating people. I was so used to the Cullens talking about animals like that but a person…that was weird.

"Are we done talking about Bella's near-death experiences now?" Eddikins pleaded. Bunny shrugged. "I guess. For now, at least."

"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence Bunny," I said sarcastically.

"Well it's not like you're not planning to die," she replied. "You're living to die."

"Please, please stop talking about this," Eddikins begged, putting his head in his hands.

"You know Eddikins, you are going to have to get used to Vamp-Bella," Big Bear told him. Eddikins glared at his brother.

About a half hour later, the bus started to go up a steep hill. I looked outside. It was lashing rain – of course. The huge trees were wobbling from side to side with the wind and the sky was darkening already. It looked like there was going to be a storm.

I looked at my watch. The journey was supposed to talk about an hour. Thanks to Big Bear's 'game' it had taken an hour and three quarters. I wish it had taken longer.

"Banbi, where are we camping in the mountains?" Y-Man shouted from the back of the bus.

"Well, we can't camp on the mountain. I doubt all of you would make it up and down without passing out," he looked around warily at Newt, Stan, Laurent and then me. "The bus can't get exactly to where we're staying, so it's going to drop us off at a place called Pine Mountain. There are a few mountains around there, not quite as high as others, but you guys still have to be careful and stay with the group. From there we're going to hike to where we'll be camping. Misery Peak."

I groaned. Misery Peak – how fitting. I wondered how it got its name. Maybe, ages ago, a class just like us – maybe without vampires – had to camp in a place they just knew as 'The Mountains'. It was probably then it got its name.

"Once we reach Misery Peak we're going to go into our groups to pitch our tents," Banbi told us. "We're about ten minutes about from Pine Mountain, so we'll pick the names for the groups now. Does everybody have the pieces of paper with names on them?" We mumbled non-existent words as a yes. "Good. Everybody put them back in this bag."

Banbi passed around a bag and we all threw our names in. After he got the bag back he shook it. I grabbed Eddikins' arm, praying I wouldn't be separated from him.

"The first group," Banbi announced, pulling three pieces of paper out of the bag, "is Stan, TyGuy and Angel." They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Group two is Bunny, Big Bear and Laurent." Bunny and Big Bear looked at each other and pouted. I hear Laurent clap and squeal happily.

"Group three, B-Baby, Jazzybear and E-whoops…" Banbi had dropped the piece of paper that had Eddikins' name, I'm sure, written on it. I looked at Eddikins and Jazzybear, hoping Banbi picked out the same name again. "Got it," Banbi announced happily. "B-Baby, Jazzybear and Newt."

"What?" I screeched, standing up and grabbing the piece of paper from him. I stared at it. In messy, five-year-old-looking handwriting was _Mike Newton_. Underneath it in Big Bear's handwriting was _Newt_.

"You were about to say Eddikins!" I whined.

"Sorry B-Baby," Banbi shrugged. "These are the three pieces of paper I have. I glared at him, ripped up the piece of paper and handed it back to him. "Great," I hissed.

"Okay," Banbi cleared his throat nervously. "Group four, Rose Red, Y-Man and Benny Chenny."

"Oh wonderful," Rose muttered. I thought about the groups for a minute. There were five tents and twelve of us had been called out. The only one who hadn't was…

"And finally, sharing a tent with me," Banbi smiled and took the last name from the bag. "Eddikins." Both Banbi and Eddikins' face twisted down into a scowl. All of us knew that Banbi hated Eddikins – he thought he was a know-it-all. Eddikins hated Banbi even more – he thought he knew nothing. I patted Eddikins arm sympathetically. Inside though, I was bouncing with happiness. I may have to share with Newt, but al least Jazzybear was there, and I didn't have to share with my middle-aged teacher.

"Well, um, now that's sorted," Banbi coughed. "When we get there you have to set up your tent with the people in your group. Help each other…" he looked at Eddikins. I think he was wishing he could have brought six tents. Or even, was able to sleep outside of the tent at night.

"Stop the bus!" Stan screamed suddenly. The bus skidded to a halt and Stan ran to the front and jumped out the door.

"Stan? Stan, where are you going?" Banbi roared from the door. I looked out of the window. Stan was running as fast as she could back down the hill.

"We just passed a hotel!" I heard her shout back. Banbi sighed.

"Stan, get back here! We are not staying in a hotel!"

"Hey, who's 'we'?" Laurent asked, standing up and walking to the front of the bus. "Did you know there was a hotel on this road?" Banbi nodded and sighed, "Joe, back up the bus please."

The bus reversed down the hill for a while until it stopped outside a hotel. Banbi stepped off the bus. He was followed immediately by Laurent and then by the rest of us. Stan had just reached the bus when we got off.

"Have to…book…room…" she gasped, jogging past us and continuing up a long avenue to the large hotel. I looked at the sign beside the end of the avenue.

_Sol Duc Hot Springs Resort_.It sounded nice. Then again, anything sounded nice compared to camping in the mountains.

We ran up the avenue after Stan, leaving Banbi standing beside the bus. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly and followed us. Eddikins picked me up and put me on his back when I started to fall behind him. "Thank you," I mumbled, resting my head on his hair again.

We reached the hotel before any of the others (just one of the many advantages of having a vampire boyfriend…). All I could do was stare at it. It looked gorgeous. There were loads of wooden cabins surrounding the main building. It looked so warm and cosy and…not tent-like.

"It's got pools and hot springs around the back too," Eddikins told me. I whimpered. Why couldn't just being _near_ a mountain count as camping?

Stan reached the hotel next and she ran inside the lobby. I could see her through the window. She slammed herself down on the counter, making the receptionist jump. Banbi came up beside us. Stan started sobbing and pointing out the window at him. The receptionist patted Stan's arm awkwardly when she threw her hear into her arms, her eyes wide with alarm.

"I'm cold," I whispered. Eddikins moved to put me down, but I held on with everything I had and said, "No." Banbi looked at Stan, sighed and went inside. "Follow him!" I ordered, pointing after Banbi. I could see a huge, red fire in the lobby through the window, surrounded by comfortable-looking couches. Eddikins laughed and walked in the door, followed by the other Cullens and the rest of the class.

Eddikins dropped me gently onto the cream couch and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"Just stay there," he grinned. "I'll be back soon." Bunny, Big Bear, Jazzybear and Rose plopped into the seats beside me.

"Bunny, tell me something," I begged. "Do we stay here or do we go sleep in tents?"

"I hate to tell you Bells," Bunny shook her head sadly, "but Banbi gets his way. For now." I groaned.

Banbi and Stan were arguing at the front desk when Eddikins got back. He handed me a mug of hot chocolate with little marshmallows on top.

"Oh, Eddikins!" I cried, grabbing the hot chocolate and taking a big gulp.

"Bella, it's a little h-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before I spit the hot chocolate out all over him. "Hot," I finished, my face turning deep red. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he assured me, grabbing a tissue and wiping the drink off him. "These jeans aren't getting treated too well," he laughed. "First water from Emmett's little show and now hot chocolate from you." I looked at his jeans. I had hit him right where Rose had with the water gun. "It looks like you wet yourself," I told him.

"That's what I was thinking!" Big Bear nodded. "Banbi!" he boomed. "Eddikins did it again! He's just too ashamed to tell anyone!" Big Bear pointed to Eddikins' jeans. Eddikins growled.

Big Bear ran away to Banbi and Stan, who were still fighting with each other.

"I wish we could stay here," I murmured.

"Well, you never know," Eddikins said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ten minutes later, Banbi and Stan stopped arguing and Big Bear had given up on trying to make people believe Eddikins had wet himself. We left the hotel, Stan looking back wistfully. We got on the bus and it was just about to start driving again when Big Bear roared, "Wait! Where's Little Bear?"

For another fifteen minutes, we searched around the bus for the small brown mouse. That was, until Big Bear declared, "Wait, I've got him. He was in my shirt pocket." As we climbed back onto the bus, Eddikins smacked Big Bear's head. The bus started moving when I heard thunder and saw a flash of lightning. The rain started pouring down even harder. I looked back longingly at the hotel.

So much for this trip being fun.

**A/N:**

**Yeah so this chapter isn't that good but I couldn't really think of anything to write. By the way, that hotel, mountain and the time taken to get there is real. I checked it on MapQuest :). I never saw the inside of the hotel, I'm just kind of making it up.**

**I think I'm going to start the new story, but I'll probably update this one more so…yeah.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review…**

**Shauna xxx**


	7. Apes, Skunks and That Extra 10 Percent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and never will... :( **

The rain had gotten ten times worse. It was now so dark outside that the sky (or what I could see of it) matched my mood. Big Bear had claimed he needed to pee about ten times in the last hour, said Little Bear was gone missing three times and was now making his way through '99,000 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'. Newt and Stan were fighting about whose fault it was their relationship didn't work out. Laurent had decided she wasn't going to give up on trying to elbow her way into our group and was now sitting beside Rose, much to Rose's dismay, and was droning on about her cat Dr. Piggles again. Eddikins had resorted to repeatedly slamming his head against the bar in front of our seat, but, _oh no,_ that didn't shut up Laurent. In short, I, and most other people on this bus, was pissed off.

"So, by then I was all like, "Fine, if you want to kill yourself, go ahead, be my guest," and do you know what Dr. Piggles did?" Laurent looked around at us, waiting for one of us to guess what Dr. Piggles did. "He scratched my face and started running into the tree again!" Jazzybear snorted behind me while Eddikins muttered," I wonder why…"

"Yeah, I know, weird right?" Laurent went on. "So, the next day I took him to the vet, and you know what that douche said? He said my cat was suffering from _depression_! Can you believe it? He was basically saying Dr. P _was_ trying to kill himself! Anyway, I told the vet he was a douche and the vet was like, "Well, I wouldn't blame the cat for trying to off itself." I was all like, "Oh no you didn't," and he was all like, "Get out of my office," and I was like "Do-"

"Oh my god, if you don't shut up in the next two seconds, I am going to _shut_ you up!" Rose finally hissed, pushing Laurent so hard she fell out of her seat.

"You little bit-" Laurent began, but Banbi got up out of his seat and pulled Laurent away.

"Assault!" Laurent shrieked, "That is assault!"

"Girls, stop it now!" Banbi ordered. Big Bear stopped singing momentarily to shout, "Catfight!" and then continued with his song. Jazzybear decided, for some reason that I honestly don't understand, that now would be a good time to start kicking the back of Eddikins' seat and ask loudly, over and over and over again, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Everyone _shut up!_" Banbi growled, pushing Laurent into the seat behind Bunny and Jazzybear. Big Bear continued singing, until Banbi glared at him and muttered, "Big Bear, if you don't stop singing, we will not have a karaoke night." That shut him up.

"Now everybody just _calm down._ Jazzybear, we're not there yet but we'll be there in a few minutes, so stop asking. Big Bear, it is not possible to get through all 99,000 bottles."

"Not when you keep shushing me," Big Bear mumbled sourly.

"And you two ladies," he looked from Laurent to Rose Red, "you two need some serious bonding time. Either that or apart time."

"Is that an option?" Rose asked hopefully. Banbi sighed and glared at Rose. Bad move Banbi, bad, bad move. She glared right back, an evil glint in her eye. If I was Banbi, I would be getting out of here before I lost the chance.

"We're just here," Banbi announced. "Now listen to me – I don't want any fighting, any whining, any _bitching_," he looked pointedly at Rose and Laurent, "or anything like that, okay? This is meant to be a fun, educational trip." There were a few mutters around the bus.

"This is it," Joe, the driver, called back. "End of the line. Everyone off my bus."

With a groan, we all got off the bus and grabbed our bags. We were on the Michael Banner Express. Destination: Horror.

* * *

"How far are we from the campsite?" I heard TyGuy shout from somewhere behind Eddikins and I. Eddikins had given up on letting me walk on my own after I had just stepped off the bus and slipped in the mud. Big Bear, Jazzybear and Rose had laughed their heads off while Bunny gasped in horror at the muck I had gotten on my tracksuit. Eddikins pulled me up onto his shoulders and took both of our bags.

"About…fifteen minutes, maybe," Banbi answered from the front.

"You doing okay there, Banbi?" Jazzybear smirked at our teacher, who right now was hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I…I'm good," he waved a hand and looked up towards the top of the mountain. "Just didn't…realise…mountain so…so _high_." Eddikins snorted at that, obviously deriving pleasure from our teacher's pain. I was doing fine, perched on Eddikins' back. Sure, I was a little cold, but it beat having to walk up the thing. Eddikins and the other Cullens were fine with the hike – they could run up and down the whole thing ten times before Banbi got the strength to take another step.

"Big Bear!" one of the voices I hated most in the world was getting closer. Laurent had been calling for Big Bear and Bunny for the last ten minutes, trying to get them to stop and wait for her, seeing as she was their 'Bunk Buddy'. They just walked faster so she couldn't keep up. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye I saw Laurent make a run for it, as fast as she could and jumped onto Big Bear's back. He, doing what any reasonable person would do when finding that they have a bitchy pig on their back, screamed and flung her off of him, sending her into a dirty stream that was flowing down the mountain. Unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to carry her away, but she let out a screech that hurt my ears.

Banbi stopped and sighed, looking at Laurent and frowning. "How did you manage to fall into the stream Laurent? Didn't I say to stay with the group?"

"I didn't!" she got up, soaked in dirty water from head to toe, and stomped her foot, which just make the water splash up into her face. "_He _threw me in here!" She pointed a shivering finger at Big Bear, who jumped back like he had actually been poked, and looked around with his hands on his chest and a shocked expression on his face, mouthing, "Me?"

"Emmett?" Banbi asked sternly, reluctantly holding a hand out to Laurent to help her out of the water.

"I had no idea it was Lauren," Big Bear replied innocently. "I just felt something jump on me and I tried to get it off. I don't know if any of you know this," he looked around, his bottom lip stuck out and quivering like he was going to cry, "but my biggest fear is being dragged into a cave by a bunch of gorillas who put me in a cage and make me dance for them, like an…like an…" he let out one long, loud wail. "Like an animal! I mean, I know I'm a big guy, but I'm no animal!" He burst into fake tears, flinging himself at Jazzybear and wrapping his arms around Jazzybear's neck.

Banbi watched on, speechless, as Jazzybear patted Big Bear's back and whispered soothing words to him. "Is it any surprise he was so shocked?" Jazzybear asked loudly. "Here we are, in the middle of a forest, and you jump on his back like some kind of ape? I'm sorry Lauren, but shame on you. And right after you name him after an animal. Big Bear? I bet you knew about his fear and were planning it the whole time. Jumping on him, calling him an animal, even sharing a cave-like tent with him." Jazzybear shook his head, and rubbed Big Bear's back. Big Bear was still sobbing, but I saw one of his hands lower to meet Jazzybear's in a knuckle touch.

"Lauren, is this true?" Banbi gasped. "You would scare and _bully_ another student like this?" Laurent shook her head and spluttered out a few words, but couldn't make a proper sentence.

"Why did you jump on Emmett like that?" he asked.

"I was calling him, but he was ignoring me!" Laurent cried.

"_Ignoring you?_" Eddikins repeated, a shocked tone in his voice. I grinned into his hair. I was glad to see my Eddikins was having some fun and joining in. Big Bear made a loud cry again and buried his head further into Jazzybear's neck. Bunny and Rose Red scowled at Laurent and went over to Big Bear, patting his shoulder and whispering, "It's okay, Emmett, it's okay," at him. I jumped off Eddikins' back and ran over too, deciding to have some fun.

"He wasn't ignoring you!" Eddikins growled. "Emmett's had hearing problems ever since he was little. Doctors say he could be deaf in a few years! He wasn't ignoring you, you inconsiderate cow!" Eddikins finished his bit and jogged over to join us. Now that I was nearer, I could see that Big Bear was keeping up his act, but after seeing his whole family join in, it was getting harder. He was now starting to shake with laughter instead of tears, so we all gathered in nearer around him, keeping him hidden from view.

"Good job Eddikins," I heard Jazzybear mutter.

"Thank you," Eddikins smiled back proudly.

"Lauren, you are so mean!" Benny Chenny said, running up to my side and asking, "Is he okay?" Angel and Newt followed him while Stan, TyGuy and Y-Man stood awkwardly in between us and Laurent. Slowly Y-Man and TyGuy stepped backwards over to us and Stan went and stood beside Banbi, not wanting to desert her friend but not wanting the Cullens to hate her completely. I knew she still liked Eddikins, and standing with Laurent would just kill any chances she had with Eddikins left. Well actually, it would kill any chances she _thought_ she had with him.

"Lauren, I said this was to be a fun trip and we can't have fun if you or anyone else is bullying another student. Maybe you didn't know about Emmett's fear of monkeys abducting him, but making fun of his hearing problem is out of line," Banbi shook his head. "We all should have been able to guess he has hearing problems by how loud he talks. You're on dinner clean-up every day this week and you're going to have a week's detention when we get back. I do not tolerate bullying of any kind."

Laurent made a few noises and stomped around a bit more, but shut up when she got a glare from everyone but Stan. "Now, go behind the trees and dry off and get changed before you get pneumonia," Banbi told Laurent. "Then we'll be on our way."

Laurent grumbled to herself, grabbed her bag and walked behind a bunch of trees so nobody could see her.

"You okay Emmett?" Banbi asked, coming over and putting a hand on his shoulder. Big Bear raised his head, sniffed and wiped his eyes. I have no idea how, but somehow Big Bear had given himself red rings under his eyes, like he had really been crying. "You come to me if there's any more bullying going on," Banbi told Big Bear sympathetically.

We were all just about to sit down on some nearby rocks when a scream came from Laurent's direction. Banbi jumped and started to run into the forest, but stopped and first called out, "Lauren? Are you…decent?" I looked at Eddikins and saw him smiling, along with the rest of my family. Big Bear's grin was the biggest of all. There was a squeak of yes from the forest and Banbi, followed by everyone else, ran into the forest where Laurent was. While I was walking, I tried to figure out why my family was laughing. Eddikins would know what was going on – him being a mind reader and all. But the others? Suddenly something Big Bear had said earlier came back to me and I burst out laughing. He told us what was going to happen after the bus ran over Newt's bag. _"I may have taken Newt's bag out of the trunk and tied it very loosely to the underside of the bus, yes," Big Bear replied. "But it was definitely not me who put a skunk called Small Bear in Laurent's bag."_

Sure enough, when we reached Laurent, shock and disgust was written all over her face and a small skunk was sniffing around her bag. The first thing we all noticed though, was the disgusting smell wafting from her.

"What…happened?" Banbi asked slowly.

"Uh, Banbi, I think that's fairly obvious," Newt commented.

"There was a skunk. In my bag," Laurent said so quietly I could barely hear her. Oh my god. What if she had had a mental breakdown? She was never this quiet! Maybe they'd have to send her away to a mental institution and I'd never have to see her again! "There was a skunk IN MY BAG!" she exploded, jumping to her feet and poking Banbi in the chest. "That's what happened, because of you and your damn trip!" Ah, there was the Laurent we knew and hated. "Why was this stupid thing so important to you? Why couldn't you have just let me pass Biology and not make me come here to sleep in a bloody tent with bloody bipolar Emmett Cullen?"

Laurent was literally foaming at the mouth and I bet Banbi was wishing he could have passed her and not made her come too.

"I'm not bipolar!" Big Bear cried loudly before storming off into the trees. Laurent's hands were balled into fists and I decided to get out of there too before she took her anger out on someone. I knew she hated me, but she was pretty angry and, as fun as it might be to see her getting jumped on by my family when they avenge me, I really didn't want a broken jaw or nose.

Big Bear would have probably ran at vampire speed when he hit the cover of the trees, meaning there would be no way I could follow or find him, and I would get lost on my own. I tugged at Eddikins' hand and nodded towards the trees, asking him to come with me. He nodded and took my hand. Bunny, Jazzybear and Rose Red saw we were leaving and followed us out, as quietly as possible. We probably could have made all the noise we wanted – Banbi was currently trying to get Laurent to calm down while the others looked on, most likely prepared to run if Laurent moved.

I was right, as there was no sign of Big Bear near the trees. Eddikins pulled me onto his back while his family ran so fast they were just a blur. We were suddenly moving so fast it didn't even feel like we were moving. Everything around us was standing still and I felt like I was going to throw up. I shut my eyes tight and buried my head in Eddikins' hair. Poufy.

I wasn't sure how long Eddikins was running for, but I knew we were near the others when I heard Big Bear's booming laugh. I peeked up through squinted eyes and as we got closer I could hear the others laughing.

"How awesome was that?" Bunny giggled. Eddikins gently put me down on my feet in the circle they had made.

"Totally awesome," Rose agreed. "Nice performance from you two guys," Rose Red looked at Jazzybear and Eddikins.

"Yeah, you two really made it," Big Bear nodded. "I mean, we all know how great I am flying solo, but Banbi mightn't have taken it so seriously if you didn't join in. I can't believe that Lauren girl tried to jump me."

"Can you believe we have to share a tent with her?" Bunny groaned, turning her head into Jazzybear's shoulder. "These are going to be the worst nights of my life. And the worst thing is, she's planning on keeping up the attempts to talk to us."

"Why does she want to talk to you guys so much anyway?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" Bunny looked to Eddikins, who growled and bit his lip.

"Yeah, Laurent is convinced that if she gets in with me and Big Bear we can set her up the Eddikins," Bunny rolled her eyes. "Tonight she'll be grilling us about everything we know about him. Likes and dislikes, stuff like that."

"I can tell her right now if you like," Eddikins groaned. "Likes Bella Swan. Dislikes Lauren whatever her name is."

"I'm pretty sure it begins with an 'M', Jazzybear mumbled to himself.

"Do I look like I care Jazz?" Eddikins scowled.

We stood around for a while, just talking and laughing, mostly about what animals the other members of our group resemble. Stan was a rabbit, Newt was a frog (that one was Big Bear's decision) and Laurent, of course, was a pig.

"We should probably get back," Bunny sighed. "Laurent's starting to calm down." I groaned, but jumped onto Eddikins' back anyway.

"Wait!" Big Bear burst out, running so fast I didn't even see him and pulling me off Eddikins' back onto the damp ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, pulling myself up and trying to wipe the mud off my butt, which just made it spread even more. Jazzybear snorted at the brown stain on the back of my pants. Rose rolled her eyes at Jazzybear and muttered, "_So _childish".

"Look," Big Bear pointed a finger to a break in the trees, where a small black something was standing. I moved a little closer and noticed white stripes running down it's back. "What is that?" I wondered, stepping nearer it. Bunny grabbed my shirt and pulled me back as I suddenly realised what the thing was.

"Awesome job, Small Bear!" Big Bear exclaimed, walking towards the small skunk, who, despite Big Bear being a vampire, didn't move back at all. He bent down and pet the skunk, who leaned into his hand. "They should put you in a movie," Big Bear laughed. "'Small Bear and the Skunks' – it could be like 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'!" We laughed for a little bit, everyone but Big Bear and eventually Jazzybear staying away from the skunk. Big Bear dived in front of Small Bear when Jazzybear approached him and screamed, "No! He's just a boy!"

"I'm not going to eat him!" Jazzybear sighed. "I learned my lesson last, well…" he looked quickly over at me and smiled apologetically. "Eddikins would go nuts." Big Bear looked Jazzybear up and down before moving out of the way.

We were just getting ready to leave (Big Bear carrying Small Bear on his shoulder) when I saw something amazing. Big Bear turned to Small Bear and lifted a hand. Slowly, Small Bear lifted up a little paw and gave Big Bear a high five.

"Listen up, Small Bear," Big Bear began, looking the little skunk in the eye. "Because this is very important. You won't be able to come on my shoulder. I know, I know, in this day and age being discriminated against because of who you are, but it's just a sad fact of life. I don't want to put you back in Lauren's bag - I know how horrible it must have been in there. Are you up to following along behind while I think up our next mission?"

My mouth dropped open in shock when Small Bear nodded and jumped off Big Bear's shoulder.

"Did you see that?" I gasped. Big Bear just laughed as Small Bear started to run back in what I guessed was the direction we came from.

"Oh, and make sure you aren't being followed by Jazz," Big Bear shouted after Small Bear. "He'll eat you! Do you hear me? _He'll eat you!_" Jazzybear scowled at his brother, but shrugged a little almost like he agreed.

Eddikins pulled me up and made sure I was on his back properly before he started running. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to hide myself behind Eddikins' back so that I could catch my breath without the wind choking me.

Laurent had calmed down by the time we came back. Instead of screaming her head off and punching down trees (much like the Incredible Hulk), she was stomping around, wearing clean dry clothes and spraying deodorant on herself. TyGuy, Stan and Y-Man were holding their bottles of deodorant by their sides and spraying them discreetly every time Laurent walked near them.

"There you are!" Banbi sighed in relief when he saw us approaching the group. "I was so worried! We were about to send out an SOS and get a search party! How many times do I have to tell you guys to stay with the group?"

"Sorry Banbi," Big Bear sniffed. "I just…some people can be so inconsiderate." He shot a glare at Laurent, along with the rest of his family. "I'm taking my meds, I really am!"

"Okay, okay, don't worry Big Bear. I trust that you're taking your medication," Banbi sighed. "Now let's go."

It took about another ten minutes to reach the spot where we were camping, although if the others weren't around, my family and I probably could have been there in half a minute. The rain was still pounding down and I was pleased to see that Laurent's hair had frizzed, making her even more unhappy. Maybe there was still a spot waiting for her in the nearest mental institution. I did feel sorry for Bunny and Big Bear though. Nobody would want to stay with Laurent on one of her good days (did she _have_ any good days?), but when she was in a really pissy mood like this? _I_ would be the one carried away on a stretcher and thrown into a padded room if I had to stay with her.

"Listen up everyone!" Banbi shouted once he had caught his breath. "Get into your groups and start setting up your tents. We'll make it a competition – whoever finishes first gets to…start off the karaoke tonight!" I rolled my eyes. That had to be the worst prize in the world.

"Let me at 'em!" Big Bear screamed, pushing Stan and Laurent out of the way and diving onto the pile of tents.

"Big Bear! You're going to break them!" Banbi gasped.

"I just want to sing! I'm not _that_ heavy – I'm just big boned!" Banbi took a deep breath and muttered, "Okay. I apologise."

"Just for that, can I start the karaoke anyway?"

"Fine, but what am I suppose to give as a prize?"

"Yeah, because that last one was _so_ great," Rose drawled, but then suggested, "You could let the winners go home." There was a murmur of agreement from our group.

"Nice try," Banbi said dryly. "But no. Whoever gets their tent set up first will…get an extra 10% on their project before they even start writing it."

My eyes widened. This was my chance! I knew my project wouldn't be great, not when I had to work on it with Newt, so I immediately grabbed Jazzybear's arm and pulled him over to the pile of tents. Newt stumbled along behind us like a little lost puppy. "Come on Jazz," I said to him, "It's your time to shine."

"_Everybody_ in the group has to help!" Banbi added quickly. I rolled my eyes and pulled a tent out from under Big Bear, trying my hardest not to topple backwards onto Newt in the process. Luckily, Jazzybear decided to help me out and grabbed onto the tent as well. Newt didn't bother to help, instead floating around behind me, his hand on the small of my back.

As soon as I had taken my tent, Rose Red pushed passed me, snatching another tent from beneath Big Bear, who was lounging on top of the tents, head resting on his hand, grinning widely.

"Rose, why do you want a tent so bad?" Jazzybear asked frowning.

"Are you kidding?" Rose growled. "Do you really think anybody in the family would let me live it down if I failed Chemistry?" Jazzybear shrugged and Rose walked away, Benny Chenny and Y-Man trailing behind her, looking nervous and just a little bit scared. From where I was standing to the side, I could see Rose had a small smirk on her face.

Eddikins approached Big Bear and bent down to grab a tent, looked at Banbi and scowled. Just as he was reaching out to take the tent, Big Bear grabbed his wrist and said, "Give me a reason."

"What?" Eddikins muttered, pulling his hand back and glaring at his brother.

"Why do you want the tent so much? I need a good reason."

"Emm-" Bunny cleared her throat loudly and Eddikins sighed. "_Big Bear_, give me a tent."

"Give me a reason," he repeated.

"I want to sleep in it," Eddikins growled through his teeth. "And I would appreciate it if you give me the tent now. _Before_ I kill you."

"Fine. But only because you ask so nicely." Big Bear rolled over and lay down behind the tents. Eddikins started to stalk off, but Big Bear called after him, "All you had to say was 'Open Sesame'! You should know me well enough by now to know that! You don't listen to me!" Big Bear let out a long loud sob, making Banbi sigh and the rest of the group hurry to pick up their tents and leave as quick as they could.

"Why do I have to put up the tent for you Bells?" Jazzybear groaned, trying to get a spot for the tent close to Bunny's tent, but far enough away that he wouldn't have to hear Laurent's pig-like squeals all the time.

"Because it's your brother's fault I'm failing Biology and had to come on this stupid trip in the first place." I snapped back.

"Hey, _adopted_! I shouldn't be held responsible for someone's actions if I am no blood relation. If we're going to do that, then I just saved three people's lives in the hospital yesterday, because that's what Carlisle did. One of them was a newborn baby, another was the baby's mother and the third was the baby's father who was in a car crash on the way to the hospital because he heard his wife was going into labour."

"Legally you're related," I added for Newt's benefit. "I'd make him put up the tent if he was in my group but he's not, so you're the next of kin in this situation. And besides, Carlisle didn't save those three people yesterday!"

"He so did! He's a doctor."

"No, he didn't. That was the episode of 'Grey's Anatomy' that was on yesterday! I was watching it with you when we were waiting for the pizza to arrive!"

"Oh yeah, that was on the TV show, wasn't it? Well I'm sure Carlisle saved someone. He's a doctor. So therefore, if we're going with your theory, I am a doctor and I saved someone."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that whatever I said wouldn't help. "Whatever. Just help me set up the tent. We both know he's never going to help." I nodded towards Newt.

We pulled the tent out of it's packaging and started to lay out all the pieces, that to me looked like car engine parts and a huge raincoat. Newt stood back, being completely useless (and very annoying now and then, when he stood too close and invaded my personal bubble).

"Here," Jazzybear walked over to me and handed me two weird metal things that looked like the old nails blacksmiths used to make. "You put these in."

"In where?" I asked, watching Jazzybear run back over to the pieces and pick up two more of the nails. "Don't these things come with instructions?" I wondered, exasperated. Maybe hiking and camping was like an exclusive club. Maybe you had to be born into it and putting up a tent was something that a parent taught their child to do. If you didn't know how to put up a tent you would never learn because if you can't put up a tent you don't deserve to own one. "Snobby ponces," I sniffed.

"In the ground Bells," Big Bear shouted over to me, laughing. I glared back.

"Haven't you ever been camping before Bells?" Jazzybear asked, smiling.

"No Jazz, I haven't. Couldn't you guess? I'm from Arizona, Jazz! Where am I supposed to camp? I'm hardly going to camp in the desert with dangerous animals."

"There are dangerous animals here," Jazzybear pointed out.

"Yeah but people camp in forests anyway."

"You're _engaged_ to a dangerous animal."

"Shut _up_!"

I struggled around with the nails for a little while. Some went in easily enough because the rain had made the soil muddy, but there was one spot where I just couldn't fit the nail in. Eventually Jazzybear came over to me, told me I was trying to put the nail into a rock and, with a shove, I heard the rock crack as Jazzybear stuck the nail in and grinned. After that, Jazzybear didn't try giving me any more parts to attempt to set up, but did throw Newt a long rod and ordered him (with quite a scary expression on his face and what felt like a burst of fear that I'm sure Jazzybear threw in for good measure) to get to work.

I picked out the driest and most comfortable-looking stone near our tent and sat down. I would just observe the others. I would be less of a burden to Jazzybear that way. Rose was, like me, sitting on a stone beside her tent, checking her nails and looking at her hair in a small mirror while Y-Man and Benny Chenny struggled to put the tent up. Bunny and Big Bear were standing together, pretending to put up the tent and laughing, watching Laurent get lost in the material. Stan, TyGuy and Angel were doing okay, although I could tell Angel was getting a little frustrated with Stan and TyGuy fighting over where different things went. Newt was standing beside the tent, not still holding the long rod, but that was only because Jazzybear had grabbed it off him with a glare and had strung it through the tent in one swift motion. Eddikins was standing beside his perfectly assembled tent, a slightly smug smile on his face. Banbi was studiously ignoring him.

Jazzybear was finishing off tying the tent down when Newt decided to jump up from his seat on the ground and shouted, "Banbi! I finished our tent!" Jazzybear let out a low growl and Newt took a step backwards, shying away from him. I stood up beside Jazzybear, admiring his work.

"_I_ finished our tent," Jazzybear corrected, looking around at Banbi.

"Well done guys," Banbi smiled. "10% head start."

Eddikins chose that moment to clear his throat loudly, loud enough that Banbi was forced to look around at him. Eddikins raised his eyebrows.

"I've been finished for the last twenty minutes Banbi," he pointed out. "You never said anything."

"You never told me," Banbi sniffed. "I can't be everywhere at once."

"Shouldn't Eddikins get the 10%?" Stan asked, dropping the nail she was holding and shrugging. "He did finish first."

"Yeah, and what happened to _everyone_ in the group helping?" Big Bear shouted. "You're in Eddikins group. Nobody needed you, but you didn't help put up the tent."

"I think _you_ should be on clean up for the week," Laurent added.

"Nice try."

"Look, even though this misunderstanding was not my fault and came about by your ignorance," Eddikins sighed, smiling innocently at Banbi and continuing before Banbi could reply, "I am willing to give Jazzybear and B-Baby my 10%. We both know I don't need it, and, well, I hear Newt isn't exactly passing Biology." Newt glowered at Eddikins. The Cullens shot glares at Newt in return.

"Well _Eddikins_," Banbi practically spit out his name, "that's very…generous of you. I will award the 10% to B-Baby, Newt and Jazzybear."

"Alright!" Newt grinned, turning to me, arms open like he was going to hug me, but he quickly backed off when Eddikins cleared his throat very pointedly. "High five?" He held his hand up and pouted. I decided to throw the dog a bone (mainly to get that ugly pout off his face) and held up my hand. Newt, obviously able to succeed at very little, almost missed my hand, but chuckled away to himself anyway.

"You call _that_ a high five?" Big Bear snorted, strolling over to Newt and glancing around at everyone with a look that said, '_Please!_' "I'll show you a high five." Before Newt could stutter out a word, Big Bear lifted his hand and slapped Newt's, giving him a high five that would make The Todd stare in jealousy and awe. The bang echoed around the clearing, followed by Newt's incredibly girly scream as he clutched his stinging red hand, bouncing from foot to foot. I actually felt a little sorry for him.

Yeah right. I was trying to stop myself from laughing so hard I started rolling around on the ground.

"Look everyone, let's just get the tents up and we'll start looking around," Banbi sighed, clapping his hands and reluctantly moving to stand beside Eddikins and look at the tent.

"Where are we looking?" Y-Man asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Banbi frowned. "I was thinking higher up, but that mountain is really high. Then again, if we go down, we'll just have to climb back up to get here."

"That's fine by me," Big Bear said, smirking at Banbi. "I think we should go to the very top. I hear there are mountain lions up there." Eddikins let out a low growl at his brother.

"I don't think we should do that. I think it would be better to go lower down," Eddikins added. "I hear they have, um, banana slugs down there. Banana slugs are cool. And lions are dangerous."

"But Banbi, higher up we can see silver firs and because there's less trees we'll be able to see the wildflowers. You know, to collect samples," Big Bear pressed. "And besides, do you really want to climb down the mountain, hike all around it and then trek back up? You could kill yourself!" Then he quickly added, "No offence. You just might. Bella probably would."

Jazzybear snorted and mumbled, "Yeah, she probably would…" before receiving a light smack from Bunny.

"Let's go up," Banbi decided. "We'll view the lions from a distance; maybe take some samples for your presentations." Eddikins groaned while Big Bear sniggered at him. Rose elbowed Big Bear in the ribs and glared. I heard her hiss, "You better control him because I am _not_ leaving again."

I sat down on my rock again, wondering (and thanking whatever higher power there was that Eddikins couldn't read my mind) if Eddikins would stay in control. I mean, mountain lion was his favourite. If someone put a beer in front of an alcoholic, wouldn't he drink it? I shook my head, dismissing the thought. My Eddikins was stronger than that. Jazzybear and Big Bear ran (at human speed) over to me and plopped down beside me, Jazzybear on my left and Big Bear on my right.

"Don't worry Bells," Big Bear smiled, patting my knee. "I wouldn't have suggested going near the lions if I didn't think Eddikins could control himself. I'm 99% sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah," Jazzybear grinned, "it's just that 1% you have to worry about."

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update EW…**

**Last time I updated was just after New Moon was released (I think) and now it's nearly a month since Eclipse was released in Ireland :( I was just busy with the Junior Cert (a.k.a. the biggest waste of time and effort EVER!) and people and I couldn't think of anything to write and to top it all of I was pretty lazy about writing. Sorry! Hopefully I'll update faster now, but I can't make any promises. It took me weeks to write this chapter – I tend to start stories, really excited about them and then two or three chapters in I get bored with them and stop.**

**And that line just before the line dividing the chapter…anyone who watches Glee will recognise it as a classic Sue Sylvester line. Yes, I am a huge Gleek. I even have a t-shirt! (Thanks Kate :) )**

**Thank you all again for the reviews and I hope I can update soon.**

**Shauna xxx**


End file.
